Beauty and His Monster
by LovingUWithoutUKnowing
Summary: Blaine Anderson, a gifted actor. Kurt Hummel, Blaine's biggest fan and a journalism student. After receiving the task to interview Blaine for his journalism project, Kurt realizes that his Blaine just might change him into something more than just a "fan"
1. Beauty is in Love

_Hi! This is my first multi-chapter story. It was inspired by one of my favorite stories of all time. I had to write this. I'm in a dark place write now and when I'm in a dark place, I tend to write. This is the product of my pain. I hope it doesn't bring you pain but something to love. _

_~ Mar_

* * *

There are only a few people in the world who are lucky enough to be called one of the "Lucky Ones". I'm not kidding with how few they are among us. They are the ones who are lucky and wise enough to find real love among all the destruction, all the hate, all the hurt and pain that comes along in living in this world. Although they've found the one, there isn't always a guaranteed happy ending that comes along with their strong relationships. These "lucky ones" who were gifted the power to love have experienced a bit of problems to receive such gifts. Then again, what is love without facing the consequences it brings with it? It would only be a shallow emotion that we take for granted. Most people do tend to take it for granted.

We all have to admit it. It is very difficult to truly and I mean, truly love someone, with all our heart and with our entire mind.

How do you love someone is so far away from your grasp? So far from your reach that it's basically impossible to come in contact with him? How can you love someone who you are not allowed to touch, but you one whom you feel so close to, you feel a connection that's so bizarre yet so perfect in its own imperfect way? And most of all, how do you love someone who is oblivious to all the hints of love to begin with? How?

This story is about desire, disappointment, and misunderstanding. It's a story about how beauty is able to distract a monster from his shield, his inner aggravation, and bring him to taste of what love is.

This is a painful love story of beauty and his monster.

* * *

_**Chapter One: **__The Beauty is in Love with The Monster_

* * *

_Kurt and Sam's apartment, 6:00 pm. Manhattan, New York._

Staring at the television flickering in front of me, I could almost memorize every single word and line that escaped from his lips, down to the last line and syllable. He was inspiring. He was spectacular. He was…breath-taking. His curly hair, covered with perspiration. His hazel eyes, filled with wonder but at the same time excitement; he looked like a little boy. And most of all, his lips…his luscious lips were so enticing, so hypnotic that I almost want to skip the Chinese food I was currently eating for dinner and replace them with his lips.

"Kurt? Please don't tell me you're still watching that movie?"

Distracting me from the amazing and timeless movie I was watching, my roommate and best friend, Sam, settled himself onto the couch, sitting right next to me and stared at the television with a hint of curiosity in his emerald eyes.

From the television, he turned his eyes to me and said with a hint of teasing. "You know, this movie is getting really old."

His comment was enough to make me feel exasperated that I had chosen him as a roommate to begin with. No one tells me my favorite movie was old without getting punished, Kurt Hummel style. Wearing my famous glare dubbed by one of my best friends, Santana, my "bitch glare", I said with annoyance. "Let me remind you this is a timeless film."

"Timeless? This film was released last year." My roommate remarked with amusement. Apparently, he is amused when it comes to teasing people about their favorite movies.

"Shut up," I commanded, placing my dinner onto the little coffee table in front of me that I bought from a sale. "Also, go away. You have homework to do."

He rolled his eyes at me. "That is the last thing on my mind right now, _Mom._" He remarked sarcastically. "Thank you for bringing up such meaningless things in my life." He added.

I snorted. "Well, it is not like you to not procrastinate. You're the _King_ of procrastination." I teased, earning another eye roll from my annoying roommate. After that, he became quiet. This pleased me because the next scene was one of my favorites. My eyes were once again, glued to the television screen as I let the action star entice me with his smile and his vicious moves.

After the scene was over, I let myself lean my back against the couch, shaking my head a little as I'm still coming down from the high that the scene gave me. _That _scene always gave me this kind of reaction, the kind of reaction wherein you need to fan yourself from too much hotness and amazingness.

"My God…" I can't help say with my breathless voice. "Blaine is so…is so…"

"Stupid?"

My annoying roommate filled in the gaps for me, to which I don't want him to. Sam's jokes were getting old, not the movie. _His jokes _are fucking old. "Fuck you, Sam, _fuck you!_" I cursed at him. Then, I went back to what I was saying. "He is so handsome, and manly, and strong…"

Suddenly, a hand was over my mouth. I turned to Sam, who owned the hand that's covering my mouth, looking at me in a "are you for real?" expression. "Kurt," He said slowly, as if I was a child. "You sound like a girl."

At that moment only, did realization hit me with a strong force, I sighed, feeling a part of my masculinity fall from me.

I grabbed his hand from my mouth and pulled it away from me. "Will you _fucking _fuck off?" I asked him, pissed off with his jokes and his insult to my masculinity. Then I thought, maybe he would respond if I'm polite. I added, "Please?"

He looked over at me once more and then sighed as he stood up from the couch and walked away from the living room. "Okay. Okay." He agreed. "If you want me to go so badly, you just need to say so."

With a smirk on my face, I returned my eyes to the television set. At long last, no more distractions from the annoying Sam to sidetrack me from the movie. I grabbed my dinner back from the coffee table and continued to memorize every move of the most amazing and breath taking man in the world.

* * *

I'm Kurt Matthew Hummel. But no one calls me Matthew so call me Kurt. I 'am twenty-three years old and I'm a college student-journalism major. I'm not like the other college students here in my university. I see myself as the unfortunate black ship of the journalism students. Unlike majority of the students here, I'm not part of any "crowd". Though, there are girls at the university who find me hot and attractive and _guys_ who would do anything to take me out on a date…can't blame them, I'm that awesome.

Leaving the room just now is my annoying roommate but also my very best friend, Samuel "Sam" Evans. He's also twenty-three like me but that's about it that we're similar off. You see, Sam and I are polar opposites. We are as different as can be. I'm quiet while his noisy. I like reading while he likes listening to audio books. I like action while he likes gore. I like Chinese food while he likes hamburgers. I like men while he likes women. Opposite as we maybe and annoying as he maybe, I love him…as my best friend. We've been through a lot, especially in high school when I came out as a gay man while his family had a financial crisis. During those horrible times, we clanged to each other and that cemented a permanent friendship.

Who? Who is that on the television screen? That is Blaine Anderson and if you haven't heard about him, then you're probably living under a rock or dead for a long time and only just revived now. He is one of the most famous movie stars of my generation. He is twenty-three just like me. Unlike me, he has an _idea _of who he is. Because of his charisma, allure, and boyish charms, almost every girl in the States is in love with him, fangirling him until he couldn't take it anymore. That's Blaine Anderson, my idol.

At times, I find myself thinking that I'm in love with him. I'm completely clueless how I could possibly fall in love with someone who I have never met; I have never spoke with; I have never even saw with my own two eyes; or someone who I never come in contact with.

I can guarantee one thing though. The moment I laid my eyes on him in this movie; my heart fell fast and _hard. _

He was my world these days, my whole life; the owner of my soul. Ridiculous as it may sound, I'm not kidding. Blaine Anderson is my world.

"KURT! You want to go out tonight?" Sam bellowed from our kitchen. "I found this great dance club just around the corner-want to come and dance with me?"

I shook my head. Going out and dancing in a club is farthest thing in my mind right now. On my mind right now, is how could Blaine Anderson be _human_? He doesn't seem like one. _No one _could be that perfect. "Nah…I'm gonna have to pass on that offer. Thanks though."

Sam looked disappointment for a second but immediately shrugged, grabbed his keys from the counter, and headed out to the apartment door. "Suit yourself,"

He closed the door behind him, leaving me in the living room alone, except the melodious voice coming from Blaine. For a moment, I felt very lonely and alone. I almost felt sorry that I didn't accept Sam's offer. _Maybe I should go out and dance with him._

But that thought was immediately forgotten, when a red-headed woman who played Blaine's love interest in the movie appeared; "You bitch," I murmured, glaring at the woman. _That should be me. _My skin was paler, almost porcelain. My hair was lighter and my lips were a trillion times more hypnotizing than that woman's. The one that Blaine should be kissing on top of the Empire State Building should be me. _Me. Me. ME! _

I stood up from the couch and headed for the refrigerator to get a bottle of beer. As I opened the refrigerator door and felt the cold air hit me, I asked myself. _What am I thinking? _I spend my days and my night alone, in love with him, when I could be out there, socializing, dancing in a club with Sam and meeting bachelors every night.

I sighed as I closed the refrigerator door. Heading back to the living room, I thought of a wish. _If only there was a way to meet him…if only I could see him in person, then I could bear…_

…_bear to exist a second longer in this world._

* * *

_Los Angeles International Airport, 01:13am. Los Angeles, California._

"Oh my God! It's him! It's him!

"He's here! He's fucking here!"

"It's Blaine Anderson!"

"He is so hot! Love his hair!"

"Blaine, can I have an autograph?"

"I love you Blaine! I'm the only one for you! We're meant for each other!"

"No! Don't you listen to that crazy girl! I can be your wife! I'll always be faithful! I'll do whatever you want."

"I will please you in anyway if you just touch me!"

"Sign my breast, Blaine!"

"Fuck me! I'll carry your child!"

"Get him!"

"Hello everyone! Nice to see all of you!" The curly-haired '5"6 movie star waved awkwardly at his fans as his bodyguards surrounded him from the crowd. A forced smile was stuck on the handsome star's face, making his complexion brighten with masculinity that made his fans scream even more.

After maneuvering hectically through the sea of fans, he finally settled back in his limo and fetched himself a glass of red wine as one of his bodyguards prevented the fans from approaching the vehicle.

_There has to be some way to control this fans of mine. _Blaine thought. Every girl in the States was head over heels with him, offering him loads of love and adoration. What could he say? He was loved.

The term "loved" does not necessarily mean that one is truly "loved." His fans love for him was truly fake-taking the evil shape of materialism and outer beauty. They only loved him as a famous movie star and singer. They didn't love him for who _he _is. And Blaine detested it, with all his heart.

He reviled the supermodel actresses he was paired with in movies and the wealthy idols who had always wanted to couple up with him. One love he was able to handle was the love from his fans. They, out of all people, respected him for his talent and hard work, unlike the materialistic actresses who wanted him for their own amusement, for their own gain.

The actor sighed as he stared out the window. His dream was to leave the States. He needed a break, some time alone for himself. He didn't want to spend his days with fake actresses and wannabe singers. He wanted a _freaking break_.

Lucky for him, his new movie was set in Paris, the city of love; a city very far from the States. He is sure that there, he can find time for himself; time to be alone and away from his overly-loving fans.

He regrets to admit it but, he wanted a lover. It's been years since he last had a relationship, back when he still wasn't famous and was merely a young boy singing at coffee shops every Tuesday and Thursday. With his profession, lovers aren't easy to find. He didn't want someone who is extraordinarily wealthy, but one who is simple.

One who would make his heart beat fast in simple ways.

One who would was able to take him through his day with her smiles.

One who would make life _really _worth living.

He felt like a fool for not finding an individual as simple as her.

He sighed deeply, hoping that his next movie would take away his thoughts of love and her.

Most of the time, he refers to himself as a monster or THE monster. Why? Because he was one. Of all the years he's been an actor, he focused nothing more than work, work, and did he mention, work? Nothing more, nothing less. He was a certified workaholic.

He has a good reason why he was one. He wanted to ignore all signs and hints of love. Because honestly

…is there really such a thing called _love_?

* * *

_Hope you like the story. TBC._

_~ Mar_


	2. Beauty Gets a Mission

_Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. I didn't know many people would read my story...but it looks like I stand to be corrected. _

_~ Mar_

* * *

_**Chapter Two: **__The Beauty Gets A Once in a Lifetime Mission _

* * *

_New York University, 10:00 am. Manhattan, New York. _

"…I'm so excited for our first project! Are you, Sam?" I turned in my seat to face my best friend only to find him reclined on his desk chair, his eyes closed, and his mouth hanging wide open. The one I'm talking to has _fallen asleep_. Rude much?

"Hey Sam! Are you listening to me?"

My loud and high pitched voice brought the attention of my fellow students my way as it attempted to wake the only sleeping figure in the class. The fatigued due to dancing and drinking all night Sam rubbed his eyes tiredly, yawning as he stared up at me with interest from his desk.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

I sighed, using my index finger to gently rub my temples. Another example that Sam and I are opposite; I act like my age while the twenty-three year old Sam acts like a hopeless child.

I tried my best to hide the frustration I felt for my best friend. I repeated what I said before. "What I _said _before you fell asleep on me was, aren't you excited for your first project?" I questioned, placing so much passion into the sentence. If you ask me, I'm _fucking _excited about our project. "Dr. Donaughey said we'll be set out to interview someone in the entertainment industry to improve our journalism skills. How awesome is that?"

Wearing a fake coat of enthusiasm, he replied to me. "Ya-hoo! We are luckiest bitches and bastards in the friggin' world! Hooray for us!" He remarked with fake optimism. Then, as if without fail, he collapsed onto his desk and fell into a deep slumber within seconds.

I sighed yet again, rolling my eyes at the twenty-two year old baby lost in his sleep. Recently, Sam was constantly falling asleep in this class, even if the class had not yet started. I wish he should have at least some priorities for himself, and realize what's important to him and what's not.

I should take that advice to myself.

I really need to stop fantasizing about Blaine Anderson like a hopeless fan-girl and discover my true motives in life. This obsession is seriously getting out of hand.

The small groups of students chattering about rapidly returned to their usual seats as the elderly professor entered the dim classroom. The old man appeared to be sixty years of age, with thick glasses and hair aged with white. He set his pile of books on the podium and glanced across the body of students. His eyes carried seriousness to provide the class with one last warning that the lecture had finally begun.

Poking Sam with my pen, cautioning him to wake up and pay attention to the professor's lecture. But, as usual, his hangover got the best of him and his body rebelled. He refused to awake and concentrate of Dr. Donaughey's instructions.

"As you may all know, today you will be receiving your first project out of class." Our professor began. "Each one of you will be paired up with an important figure of today's entertainment industry. You are to live with them for one month, and to write an article based on your observations. The winner with the best article will be awarded with a position in the New York Times." As my class reacted to the prize, he looked around the class with a pleased expression. Apparently, the university has quite outdone themselves with the stakes.

"Also, you will be awarded with prize money for your determination and perseverance." Dr. Donaughey added.

_Okay. The stakes are DEFINITELY high. Talk about the pressure! _

This caused majority of the class to react rather loudly among themselves. If only I was to win such a prestigious award, then my future would be laid out evidently right before my eyes. Being in the New York Times is such a big deal and such an honour. You really have to be an amazing writer to have your work published there. With an accomplishment as successful as that, many different doors may open up for me.

I got to win that award.

Sam stirred in his sleep as the professor continued with his instructions and announcements. I rolled my eyes at him again. It's becoming a reflex for me when I'm with Sam.

"We will now be assigning everyone with an entertainer to interview." Dr. Donaughey proclaimed, sending the class into a heap of frenzy and anxiousness. "Please listen attentively as I call out your names."

Unwavering silence replaced the noise in a matter of seconds. I kept my eyes and ears aware as Dr. Donaughey began reading off a list on his clipboard. My thoughts required a famous writer or director, one who accomplished many goals along their career. Those were the simplest subjects to write about, and also the most appealing.

But a small part of me, hoped that I get a famous movie star like Angelina Jolie or Ewan McGregor.

Our professor began. "Ms. Christy Jacobs, you will be paired up with the acclaimed actress, Jennifer Lawrence, who is currently shooting her new movie in Italy at the moment." He remarked. "You will fly to Florence this Thursday to write about her upcoming film, do I make myself clear?"

My eyes, along with the other students', flew open immediately and stared blankly at Christy. Jennifer Lawrence is one of the best actresses of our generation whom gained worldwide recognition as Katniss Everdeen from the movie "Hunger Games" three years ago. I admired the book and the movie when I was younger, and Christy was exceptionally fortunate to receive such an opportunity.

The professor continued as the chatter in the room died down.

"Mr. Sean O'Malley, your role will be to interview renowned director _Tim Burton_." Dr. Lee stated. "He's currently residing in England to film his new movie, so you will be arriving on the set of his film tomorrow."

The young student nodded his head contentedly; satisfied for the fact that he would be interviewing such a highly-renowned director.

_Damn!_ I should've been the one to receive such an assignment. I let my face fall indolently. I hoped I would not be arranged with an impossible assignment.

"Mr. Samuel Evans, you will be paired up with Mercedes Jones, the critically acclaimed songbird of Chicago." Dr. Donaughey read off the clipboard despite Sam's lack of attention. "She is currently doing her workshop for her upcoming musical in Chicago, so you will have to travel there to finish your assignment." The professor frowned as he heard no response from Sam. "Mr. Evans?"

I eyed my roommate sympathetically. He was still deep in slumber.

"Mr. Samuel Evans?"

Without hesitation, I cajoled the sleeping figure aggressively until his eyes had no choice but to fly open. Waking up rapidly, Sam stared up at the professor, his face in confusion and his mind unfocused.

"Yes? Were you saying something?" He asked, his words completely flippant.

The professor eyed Sam with an aggravated glare and helplessly repeated himself. Sam's eyes were wide open, but I doubt that he was really listening to the professor as he spoke.

"Listen well, Mr. Evans. The songbird of Chicago is a very respected and known woman. Your project is far beyond easy, and I want you to take every last bit of it seriously if you wish to pass this course." The professor warned, his eyes completely nailed to Sam.

"Yes sir!" Sam saluted, a palpable fake grin upon his lips. After saluting to the professor, he fell back onto the desk and continued resting in his peaceful slumber.

The students in the room giggled towards my roommate's typical behavior and mimicked his mindless salute. All thoughts of trying to wake him up escaped my mind. Instead, I transferred my attention to professor, who was still conveying us with crucial assignments.

"Mr. Kurt Hummel,"

My heart rattled in my ribcage as my name was called. I crossed my fingers, hoping for a famous director or writer to interview.

"Your task will be to interview actor and Broadway singer Blaine Anderson about his rumoured love interests." The professor announced grandly. "You will travel to Los Angeles, California to interview him on the set of his new movie."

If my heart was rattling before, then it was certainly _dancing_ now. I felt as if air had been cut off from my lungs as soon I heard _his_ name, now echoing in my mind like a mantra.

_Blaine Anderson, Blaine Anderson, BLAINE ANDERSON…_

And what's worse is that I'd have to interview him about his_ love interests_! What if those rumours stated on the tabloids were true? I wouldn't want to be the one to deliver the news. I was already as envious of those gorgeous actresses as it was!

Dr. Donaughey frowned as he saw the traumatized expression appear on my features. "Mr. Hummel…" His voice shook. "Are you all right?" He asked. "You can always trade in your assignment for another if you wish. You're not obliged to this assignment if you are able to trade with someone else."

The many females in the classroom stared at me desperately, their fingers entwined together, pleading me to trade in my assignment with theirs. My mind went blank, my body petrified. And for the first time in my life, I was absolutely clueless on how to make a decision.

Wasn't this the opportunity I was looking for? I knew without a doubt that I admire Blaine (admired being a close neighbour to love). Ever since I laid eyes on the gorgeous man, I couldn't describe the obscure feeling I had towards him. Whenever I saw him in movies or TV shows, my heart skipped a beat, its melody completely out of rhythm. Could it be that I feel something towards him? Could it be that I actually fell in love with this actor, whom I've never even met before?

The professor along with the whole class stared at me in silence, not moving a muscle. My answer could change everything: my future, my emotions my…

"Mr. Hummel, do you plan on taking this assignment or not?" Dr. Donaughey asked, a hint of impatience within his voice. "If so, please answer now."

I took a deep breath and exhaled to clear away the unnecessary tension in my body. "I agree to take the assignment." I replied with a smile, causing the many females in the classroom to sigh in dismay. "It would be an honor to meet Blaine Anderson." I declared without hesitation, my face beaming with confidence but my heart screaming with anxiety.

The old man grinned. "Good." He remarked, taking another look at his clipboard. "You will be flying into Los Angeles tomorrow at noon, are we clear?"

"Tomorrow?" I repeated, dazed.

"Yes, tomorrow." He answered, and then turned to gaze at me in doubt. "It sounds as if you're not ready for the trip. Do you need extra time to prepare something?" He asked skeptically, his glare piercing through mine.

My mind froze. "Oh, no, no! I'm just surprised, that's all!" I covered up my tracks, trying to sound as natural as I could.

"Mr. Blaine Anderson has a tight schedule, so don't you dare be late." Our professor explained further in depth, escalating my spirits and making my bones jiggle. "I will be sending everyone an email based on their plane tickets and instructions for arriving at their destinations." He proposed, his directions clear and obvious. I nodded, understanding him completely.

I held a large grin upon my face through the whole lecture, overjoyed for the events of the upcoming day.

After class ended, Sam and I returned to our small apartment while we discussed school over a meal which I had assmbled. He chuckled at my absurdity as I told him of my project to interview Blaine, and made a vicious face as I mentioned his upcoming project with the songbird of Chicago. The two of us got along exceptionally well, especially when we were arguing over such inadequate topics.

After dinner, I helped him brush up on his dense journalism skills and offered him a few tips on interviewing a successful singer. I immediately went to my room and began packing after I finished, putting every necessity I would need during the trip into my only suitcase.

I grabbed a glossy picture of Blaine which I received from an outdated magazine, and packed it into my luggage as well. I was resolute to bring back an autograph from Blaine once my assignment had ended.

I changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants as I went to bed, my mind still wide awake and my heart frantically beating. I would need all the rest I could get to make through tomorrow, and I didn't wish to be half-awake for such a critical event.

But before completely falling asleep I had an urge to do one more thing:

"I'm going to meet Blaine Anderson!" I squealed, stripping myself of my masculinity completely. And for a second there, I could swear that a part of me had desperately wanted to become an attractive woman.

* * *

_Four Seasons Hotel, 8:45pm. Los Angeles, California_

Blaine glanced into the large hallway with interest.

"This will be your hotel room until we leave for Paris, two days from now." The taller man led the attractive actor through the corridor and into his hotel room. "It's quite too large for one person to stay in, but we tried to book the best room for you."

Blaine smiled at his manager and friend graciously. "Thank you, Wes." He remarked. "You didn't have to do that."

The tall and slim Asian man named Wesley Montgomery grinned and walked Blaine into the lavish suite. The two of them glanced throughout the room curiously, letting their eyes explore the luxurious setting. The room appeared to be simply designed, with a bed in the center and a lavish carpet surrounding it. The ceilings rose up as high as the windows while a large flat screen LCD television presented itself before the bed. The hotel room was obviously too roomy for one person, and Blaine felt a bit intimidated knowing that he would be staying there for the next few months.

Wesley snorted as the actor collapsed onto the bed, his body filled with fatigue and jetlag. "I think I'm just going to crash." Blaine informed Wes. "I'm really tired, and I don't want to do badly at tomorrow's filming."

"As you wish," The taller man nodded, preparing himself to leave the extravagant room.

"One more thing," Wes stopped in his tracks, his thoughts unfinished. "A student from NYU will be flying in tomorrow. He's going to stick with us for a month or so to interview you." Wes smiled at Blaine, who had already closed his weary eyes. "Are you okay with that?"

The award-winning actor smirked, his eyes still tightly shut. "Of course." He replied. "As long as he's not digging into the rumours, then everything will be okay." He explained.

The Asian man laughed and shook his head sympathetically. "Ah yes… all those rumours that are going around these days." He remarked. "Those reporters… they really have nothing else to do but to make up ridiculous stories about you."

The star nodded, opening his eyes to give his close friend an exaggerated grin. "Exactly."

Wes momentarily departed the room, leaving Blaine to his own thoughts. The actor was tired of living extravagantly, and yearned for a chance to live the normal life. But with a career as ridiculous as his, the chance was completely futile.

He sighed deeply, shutting his eyes and trying to block out the entire world. He immediately began to dream as he slept (not a surprise, considering his wild imagination was quite prolific). He pictured a beautiful angel with light hair and rosy lips who had a caring heart to compare to her beauty. He hoped to meet this beauty someday, and to love the angel like he'd never loved before.

Little did the merciless monster know that the angel was making his way straight into his life…in the most unexpected way possible.

* * *

_Hope you like it and I appreciate your thoughts. TBC._

_~ Mar_


	3. The Beauty Meets His Monster

_Thank you all again so much for reading my story! The reviews and alerts are highly loved. _

_~ Mar_

* * *

_**Chapter Three:** The Beauty Meets His Monster_

* * *

_Manhattan, New York - Los Angeles, California _

As the next morning approached rapidly, I could feel my head fill up with immeasurable amounts of questions toward my crucial mission. What would Blaine think of me when he first sees me? What questions would I ask him for my journalism assignment? And most of all, how should I approach him when I first meet him?

Just thinking of the fact that in a matter of hours, I'll be meeting _Blaine Anderson_, makes my legs feel like jelly and my lungs feel like they're on fire.

I felt that it was utterly impossible to drive these thoughts out of my mind, even when I arrived at the airport to depart to Blaine's hotel room.

I left Sam with a few hand-cooked meals and a note telling him to take care of himself while I was in absence. I was the one responsible for taking care of my best friend ever since he moved in, and leaving him by himself was putting me in deep anxiety.

Also, I don't trust him near my kitchen. After that burnt water incident, I will never trust that man in my kitchen.

I told myself to stay calm as I stepped onto the flight, my continuous flight from Manhattan, New York to Los Angeles, California. Not only was I ecstatic to see Blaine Anderson, but my eyes were also impatient to see the glamorous city of Los Angeles as well.

The long flight left me feeling a bit ill, making my appetite abruptly disappear. I told myself to go to sleep, but my thrilled psyche refused to follow my commands. I listened to a few of my favourite songs of Blaine from my Ipod, and eventually fell asleep due to the fleeting melody. By the time I woke up, I had already arrived in LA. I stared down upon the lustrous city through my small window and let my eyes widen as I saw the beautiful sight below me.

The city appeared to be spotless, not any dirt inside but I couldn't care less about the cleanliness as our plane headed closer and closer to the ground, I recognize the "Hollywood" sign and felt a huge achievement of the fact that I'm here, in the city of stars.

I was more than eager to leave my uncomfortable seat on the airplane. My heart was beating faster than ever, making my mind go blank. After the plane had safely landed, I left my seat to arrive in the LA International Airport—a large one, considering all of its tourists. In Dr. Donaughey's email, he instructed me to meet with a Korean man named Wesley Montgomery at the International Airport who would direct me to Blaine's hotel. I looked around for him, and sighed of relief when I saw a Korean man waving towards me.

"You must be Kurt Hummel." The man appeared youthful but rather tall. "I'm Wesley Montgomery, Blaine Anderson's manager." He held out his palm politely as I shook his hand absentmindedly. He appeared congenial and at ease, the complete opposite of how I expected him to be.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Montgomery." I replied him, a smile on my face.

"You must be here to write about Blaine Anderson." The tall male guided me through the airport and towards the baggage claim area. I recognized my only black suitcase almost immediately and picked it up eagerly. "You must be quite overwhelmed, having an assignment as difficult as this."

I laughed, holding onto my suitcase and following him to exit the airport. "No, not at all." I denied. "I was overjoyed when I received my assignment. He's one of the few actors whom I really admire these days." I followed him as he led me to the door of a black limo. "He's very talented. You should be proud, being his manager."

Mr. Montgomery opened the car door for me with a bright smile. "I'm glad to hear that." He replied. "You'll get along with him just fine, I guarantee you."

I let a nervous laugh travel through my lips, not exactly sure how to answer the manager. Would two people get along if one was completely intimidated by the other? I doubted it.

The taller man took the passenger's seat of the car as I glided myself…along with my luggage…into the back seat. The limo driver, who appeared to be from India, began driving as we both settled in. My eyes broadened immediately as we left the airport grounds and headed into the sights of downtown LA.

My mouth unexpectedly let out a gasp as we cruised by the "Hollywood" sign. It was covered in millions of lights, all of which shone vibrantly. A smile came across my lips as we passed the many cafés and museums which inhabited LA. I kept my eyes open as we the "Hollywood Walk of Fame" and hoping to see stars.

It was impossible not to overreact as my eyes sailed through such a beautiful city. Mr. Montgomery snorted and turned around, his face filled with brightness as he glanced at me.

"It's a beautiful city, isn't it?" He asked, also looking out the window in amusement.

I nodded, completely agreeing with him. "It's refreshing to be out of New York for a while." I remarked. "It feels energizing to leave my problems there and have a fresh start here, in LA."

He looked at me a bit skeptically. "Really? That's what Blaine told me earlier." He shook his head as he realized his small mistake. "…not the exact same thing, but he _did_ mention that he wanted peace and quiet from the press and commotion. I figured that the movie in Paris was something that could distract him from it, and surprisingly, it did!" He laughed, and then returned his vision to the front of the vehicle.

"Well, I hope I'm not causing the staff too much trouble by coming here." I commented a bit guiltily.

I couldn't see it, but I knew the familiar smirk had appeared on Mr. Montgomery's face once again. "Oh no, you're not any trouble at all." He consoled, laughter in his voice. "Thankfully, they didn't send in a crazy fan-girl to interview Blaine. Now _that _would be a bit complicated."

_Crazy fan-girl?_ Didn't I act like that most of the time? The voice in my throat hitched as my eyes widened in shock. I let out a nervous laugh once again, hoping to pass by such an awkward moment without any added embarrassment.

As his conversation with me went on, the driver brought us to a large hotel on the edge of the town square. The hotel had the words _Four Seasons Hotel_ engraved upon it. I glanced up at its fancy arches and towers and sighed in awe.

I stared upon the extravagant hotel in bewilderment as he urged me to depart my seat in the limo. Being a gentleman, the manager got a hold of my luggage, and carried my single bag into the hotel as I followed closely behind him.

He motioned for me to sit in one of the sofas located in the main lobby while he went up to the desk to book a room for me. "I'll go check in for you." He informed me as he left me with my luggage and long trail of thoughts.

I glanced around the hotel in wonder. Never have I been to such an extravagant hotel in my entire life! Everything around me appeared to be manufactured from gold and silver, making me feel as if I was in a royal palace. The chandeliers above me lighted up the lobby with its subtle colours, and the fireplace provided a nostalgic feeling for my mind. The hotel was dim overall, but I could swear that I almost went blind due to all the luminous furniture.

I forgot about the hotel immediately as I began to ponder over my journalism assignment. I was in the same hotel as Blaine Anderson, and it was impossible to keep my body from shaking wildly. It would only be a matter of time before I see him. In a couple of minutes, I would finally be allowed permission to lay my eyes upon his handsome, gorgeous, face…

"Mr. Hummel?" I finally found the energy to escape my daydream as Mr. Montgomery waved a hand in front of my face. "Are you all right?"

I laughed nervously, lecturing myself about when and when not to go into daydream mode. "Yeah, I'm okay." I lied, my body still shaking. "I'm just overwhelmed by this wonderful hotel, that's all."

He smiled compassionately. "Oh yes, I know what you mean. Los Angeles is such an amazing city, it's a bit easy to get carried away sometimes." He explained, still wearing his innocent grin.

"You have no idea." I replied between breaths. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, especially knowing that Blaine was in this building.

Mr. Montgomery's genuine grin morphed into a frown as he began speaking once again. "I'm afraid that there are no more rooms left in the hotel." He announced forlornly. "The man at the check-in desk informed me that they're fully booked for today and tomorrow." His expression turned pensive. "This is one of the best hotels in LA, and I'm afraid that every tourist wants a chance to stay here. I guess we were just too late in the end."

I sighed. Maybe I wasn't gong to be so close to Blaine after all. "So where will I be staying?" I asked curiously. "Will I have to go find another hotel?"

"Oh, no no no!" Mr. Montgomery denied, shaking his head. "You can share a room with Blaine of course—considering you're both males! All the staff members for this movie are jammed together in small rooms, and Blaine is the only one who lives by himself in a large room. I'm sure he won't mind. He's a generous guy, after all!"

Once again, my lungs refused to respond as my brain signaled for me to take a breath. Sharing the _same room_? With legendary actor _Blaine Anderson_? Was such a thing even possible on this planet?

I coughed awkwardly. "Are you sure it's okay?" I questioned, my words a bit too eager. "Do you think he will be disturbed by my presence at all?"

Mr. Montgomery giggled, thinking my words were a wonderful joke. "Distrubed? Blaine?" He laughed yet again. "That guy is by himself all the time, he needs some company." He grabbed my baggage once again, a sign to me that he was ready to head on upstairs. "This way, you can study about him a bit more, and write sensible articles about him."

I nodded my head, trying to keep a straight face as I stood up from the couch. I had no idea that I would end up here in Los Angeles for a class assignment, and never had I thought that I would eventually be sharing a hotel room with America's most illustrious actor. The thoughts were too much, and it overwhelmed the weak Kurt Hummel which had hidden away deeply inside me. I yearned for it to emerge to see LA or Paris, but it had refused due to fear.

Thanking Mr. Montgomery for carrying my luggage, I followed him to the elevator and willingly stepped in. He pressed the number twenty-two with his index finger, and we were momentarily escalated to higher grounds.

_Shut up_, I told my pulsating heartbeat. My heart had throbbed so loudly that I was afraid if he had heard it or not. Like an idiot, I put a hand next to my chest, trying to quiet it down.

It was amazing how one could act so idiotically just out of excitement.

My heartbeat had reached its climax as the elevator stopped on the penthouse floor. He departed the elevator with my luggage as I followed closely behind him, fixing my hair a bit as I prepared myself to meet the man of my dreams.

He led me to the end of the hallway and rapped on a particular door impatiently. My mind completely shut down as I realized who was actually behind the door. I took a few breaths, constantly reminding myself to calm down.

"Blaine, you there?" He shouted into the room, his hands still knocking onto the wooden door. "We have a visitor here to see you."

I felt a sharp pain in my ears as I heard the familiar voice escape from inside the room. "Yeah, come right in." His masculine voice answered nonchalantly.

I was on the verge of dying and going to heaven as the door of the suite gradually opened. There, right before my very eyes, stood the tall and muscular Blaine Anderson, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants.

As unexpected as that was, I couldn't help but let my eyes skim over the muscular contours of his bare chest and abdomen. The Blaine I expected to be behind the door was fully clothed and striking, not shirtless and slipshod. However, I couldn't find a nerve in my body to complain; my eyes were enjoying every inch of what they saw.

Breaking my vision away from his state-of-the-art body, I let my eyes travel up to his flawless face. I could recognize his set of vibrant eyes immediately, one of which I saw through his many movies and photos. His lithe nose glided over his tan skin impeccably and hovered over his stunning red lips. I could recognize the small beauty mark which lingered gently above, and smiled distortedly as my mind imagined his lips meeting with mine.

Mr. Montgomery was the one to wreak apart the awkward atmosphere. "Blaine, this is Kurt Hummel." He pushed me into the room swiftly as Blaine stared upon me with interest. "He's here to interview you for the _New York Times_ newspaper. You mind if he stays here in your room for the next two days until we fly to Paris?"

A smile lighted up on Blaine's visage, completely blinding my vision. "Of course I don't mind." He scanned among me from head to toe, making my cheeks turn bright red. "My suite is large enough to accommodate five people. It's a bit frightening living in this empty space all by myself." He offered me his hand for a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you, Kurt Hummel."

* * *

_TBC. Hope you like the story so far. _

_~ Mar_


	4. The Monster is Angry at Beauty

_Thanks to all the reviews and alerts in the last chapter. It still surprises me that people read my story. Most of the people in my life tell me I suck at writing and that I should give up my dream to be a writer so I'm not used to such compliments in the reviews. Thank you all for your kind words. They are highly appreciated._

_~ Mar_

* * *

_**Chapter Four: **__The Monster is Angry at Beauty_

* * *

I couldn't dare to sever my eye contact with him as he held my hand in his, giving it a slight shake. His touch was warm, carrying messages of kindness and hospitality as it met mine. His touch was also full of electricity, shocking me more than I already am.

"I've afraid that I've got some errands to run." Mr. Montgomery indicated from the back of the room as he set down my diminutive luggage onto a nearby armchair. "I'll leave you two here to get to know each other better." I shivered as he said those words, not knowing how to deal with the award winning actor. "Remember, Blaine, you have a filming in half an hour then after that dinner with the staff. I'll be back here soon, so please prepare yourself."

The stunning actor nodded as Mr. Montgomery waved good-bye to the two of us.

"Thank you Mr. Montgomery!" I yelled after him, appreciating him for all his efforts of helping me settle down in LA.

The tall and sophisticated manager closed the door as he departed, leaving only Blaine and me together in the penthouse room. We stared amongst each other once more, both our faces filled with total bewilderment. Blaine was reluctant to break eye contact with me, and that only made my cheeks redden, if only a little more.

He laughed as I forced my eyes to depart his, my embarrassment overwhelming me. "Sorry about that, I didn't know anyone was coming." He let his masculine voice carry all of his messages. "I'll usually be in reasonable clothing for an interview, but I guess I wasn't today." He glared at me once more with those piercing eyes. "Feel free to write about my sloppy lifestyle—it's completely true."

I giggled nervously, still staring at his contoured chest. _Snap out of it, Kurt!_ I told myself, my whole face turning uneasy.

The half-naked actor stared at me curiously. "Are you okay, Kurt?" He asked, a bit of worry painted over his features. "Is anything bothering you?"

_Besides the fact you, Blaine Anderson, are half-naked in front of me, no there's nothing bothering me. _I shook my head immediately. "No, not at all!" I denied, a frail smile upon my lips.

He looked back at me in worry, probably wondering what a complete idiot I was.

I started unzipping my suitcase to pass by the gauche atmosphere which I had created. In astonishment, the first thing I saw in the suitcase was the glossy magazine picture of Yunho. Ignoring my hesitation, I grabbed the photo and a dark ink pen and headed straight over to the shirtless Yunho.

"Can you sign this picture for me please, Actor/Singer Blaine Anderson?" I bowed my head to him, handing him my pen and photo with two hands.

He laughed at my ridiculous words, and received the functional utensils for his autograph. "You can just call me 'Blaine.''" He replied as he signed the photo, his signature big and bold. He handed it back to me with a large grin. "This for your girlfriend?" He asked, referring to the autographed photo.

I froze, looking at the signed photo in his hands. "N-no… I don't have a girlfriend." I truthfully indicated.

He handed the photo back to me. "Then who is it for?" He lifted his eyebrows, looking curiously at me.

It was for myself, was it not? However, I couldn't find the strength to answer him frankly, so I was forced to make up a lie right on the spot.

"It's for…" I trailed off. "My sister-in-law!"

He laughed. "Yes, of course." He replied, searching through the closet to find a suitable shirt for his naked upper half. "I hope she'll like it." He added.

"Oh she will." I lied, telling myself to stay composed. There was no way on earth that I would hand over such a precious item to Rachel. It was all mine!

I immediately packed the signed photo into my suitcase, ensuring it safety at the bottom of my luggage. I began to unpack, placing my many shirts on the soft mattress and hanging them into a small closet. I was going to stay in this room with Blaine for one month, and the thought of it made my hands shudder with delight.

With amazement, I glanced around the high-class hotel room. My eyes flew right open as they glanced upon the single bed that lay in the middle of the room. There would need to be some explanation for this.

I looked to Blaine, who was still buttoning up his white linen shirt. _Fuck, I can't see his body anymore!_ My conscious reminded me, but I learned to ignore such a dirty part of my mind.

"Uh… there's only one bed in the room." I spoke up nervously. "What will we do?"

He pointed to the many sofas located throughout the room. "We can take turns sleeping on the sofas of course."

"Oh." I replied, sounding like an idiot. I wished I would stop asking unnecessary questions and making a fool of myself in front of America's most talented actor and singer. But what could I say? There were parts of me which weren't as refined as the others. Heck, I think my brain isn't my brain anymore.

After buttoning up his shirt, he sat down onto the soft mattress and took a long glance at me. He grinned yet again when I anxiously looked away from him, a blush on my cheeks.

This time, _he_ was the one to ask the questions. "So… what are you here to interview me for?" He exhaled as he asked seriously. "There must be a topic about me which you want to report about."

Finally! Something to bring me back to the _real_ task at hand. "My professor requested me to write about your rumored love interests." I explained as he frowned. "You know… to clear up those blurry rumors about you and those actresses."

He smirked, a bit impishly. "Really."

I nodded. "Yes."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Well if that's the case, then you can just leave now." He remarked sourly, pointing to the door of the hotel room. "I don't need reporters from New York interrupting me with such nosy questions."

Worry slowly climbed onto my face as I heard the acidic words escape his lips. I looked to the hotel room's exit. Was I really supposed to leave? _The Blaine Anderson_ requested me to, so…

"Reporters like you are only good for making up ridiculous stories about me." He explained, refusing to look up at me. "If you're here to make up more rumors, then you're only interfering with my filming."

I stepped back, feeling a bit guilty. I had so much to say, yet so little. "But—"

"I chose to come to LA to escape those reporters… to escape the rumors." The actor resumed his monologue, interrupting me. "If you want to continue the rumors, feel free to do so. Just make sure that I never see you anymore."

A sharp pain of rage and frustration rose up inside me, making my body sweat hysterically. I had only been with him for what—five minutes?—and already I had angered him to his limits. Five minutes was considered the new record for me. Go figure!

As I prepared myself to leave the room—as he instructed me to—Mr. Montgomery walked into the suite, flashing his brilliant beam towards me once more.

"Blaine, your filming is in fifteen minutes. We must arrive at the location immediately." Mr. Montgomery indicated as he stared at his watch.

Now fully clothed, Blaine stood up from the large mattress idly and walked in Mr. Montgomery's direction. He didn't dare to link eye contact with me as he passed by me, making me feel a bit accountable. I was reluctant to admit it, but I was the one who brought such a look of misery onto Blaine's striking features.

"Kurt, excuse us please. We'll be back in about three hours." Mr. Montgomery exited the hotel room as Blaine followed closely behind him. I nodded, still staring at Blaine's pensive reaction.

Still refusing to look at me, the attractive actor said one last sentence before he left.

"I never want to see you again." Were the words he spoke, his voice dry and bleak.

I watched in utter dread as the two of them disappeared into the dim hallway. My heart felt guilty, and for the first time in a while…terrified.

_Just what have I done here?_

* * *

_I'm sorry if this chapter is so short. The next chapter will be longer, I can assure you. TBC._

_~ Mar_


	5. Beauty Gets the Silent Treatment

_Many thanks again to the reviews and alerts from last chapter. I can't believe how many people read this story! :)_

_~ Mar_

* * *

_**Chapter Five: **Beauty Gets the Silence Treatment_

* * *

_Four Seasons Hotel, 8:25pm. Los Angeles, California._

I felt like a genius.

Being able to drive a world-renowned actor out of his own hotel room in five simple minutes. I can be in the Guiness Book of Records with what happened.

And yet, at the very same time, I felt like a fool for making such a boorish first impression in front of him. The illustrious actor must despise me now for my meddlesome desires. I was disgusted by myself, having to make such illogical, slapdash mistakes.

There was a small possibility that the man would even allow me to stay beside him during his filming. My motives of coming here had destroyed my chances of being together with him, and I erratically sought death knowing what a pathetic error I had made.

Left alone in the large hotel room, I lay on the outsized mattress, analyzing my thoughts which were scattered about aimlessly around my brain. Blaine had appeared gracious and forthcoming at first, but as soon as I mentioned any hint of my project, he had taken on the appearance of a despicable and heartless beast! I wanted to slam my head against the wall for bringing out such a bitter side of him, and yet, I desired to harangue him for being such a two-faced hypocrite. After only moments of meeting with him, I felt fatigued and lethargic, my self-respect completely drained from me due to his irate words.

Maybe he wasn't exactly the most qualified person for me to fall in love with. Maybe I was wrong, and overlooked his ruthless side only to see his dazzling appearance shown in the movies. The actor whom I saw in the films was nowhere as close to this spoiled brat who appeared before me.

The Blaine _I_ knew was more refined and sophisticated.

I closed my eyes, attempting to escape into my own world for a few moments. Perhaps I should return to New York as he directed me to, then he wouldn't be interrupted and distracted for the oh-so-precious film he was shooting. _Or_, maybe I should stick around for one more night until I have a chance to apologize to him. Besides, I wanted him to know that I was sorry before I returned to my motherland.

I exhaled as exhaustion began to take over my entire body. I was so worn-out from my long flight and yearned to have some time alone on this soft, comfortable, and spongy bed…

That was, until my mobile phone rang. I grunted as I stood up, walking over to the diminutive counter to retrieve the small and light object.

"Yeah?" I answered rudely, not putting much care into who was actually calling. I needed my sleep, after all. "What is it?"

A familiar voice replied me from the opposite end of the line. "Hello Kurt, this is Wesley Montgomery." He introduced politely despite my rudeness earlier. "If you're wondering, I retrieved your phone number from your professor in case there was an emergency. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's perfectly fine." I answered.

He began speaking once gain. "I just wanted to give you a heads up that the staff is going out to dinner tonight." He explained in his usual tone. "We would quite appreciate it if you could join us."

_Join them? With that heartless yet gorgeous Blaine Anderson around?_ I didn't know how to answer.

"Uh… isn't it a bit of trouble for the staff?" I replied in the most effortless way without revealing too much of my emotions.

"No, not at all." He responded eagerly. "I'm sure you would like to learn more about Blaine for your assignment, so why not talk to him over dinner?"

I hung my head, realizing how much of Blaine I already knew. "Thank you for inviting me Mr. Montgomery. I'll be there." The words flew out of my mouth like a new-born bird. No matter how cruel or bitter the actor was, my eyes still desired to see him terribly.

"Then I will send a limo to the hotel in twenty minutes." He signified. "It will take you to the restaurant."

I nodded, comprehending his words. "Thank you." I proposed, making sure to be as polite as possible with these fickle film staffs.

I felt like a complete idiot after I hung up the short call. Just what the hell was I thinking? Blaine had already informed me that he had no intention to see me again, so why in the world was I putting myself as prey in front of his very eyes? I sighed, looking down at the lavish carpet beneath my feet. I sometimes considered that I needed brain surgery to sharpen up most of my wits.

After I changed out of my dirty clothes, I headed down to the lobby rapidly within fifteen minutes. In surprise, I wasn't so depressed with my decision of coming to the staff dinner. By going, I could find the opportunity to apologize to him before I left for New York the very next day. I just wanted him to know that I was sorry before I departed LA. Sad, I was looking forward to see Paris.

I was immediately astonished as I came across the black limo which had desired to drop me off to the restaurant. Being Blaine Anderson's personal reporter wasn't all bad… not if you counted the fancy hotel and limo rides.

Numerous thoughts began to fill up my mind as the Indian driver began to depart the hotel. I was unsure of how to approach Blaine, especially after his heated conversation with me hours ago. If he whole-heartedly wished for me to leave, then I would. I would do all that I could to prevent him from the trouble which I brought along.

It felt a bit saddening as the limo neared closer and closer to the restaurant. I would soon have to apologize to this man, and then leave him for his own good. The few hours I spent in LA would soon grind away into nothing.

* * *

_Velvet Margarita, 8:40pm. Los Angeles, California_

Los Angeles was engulfed with absolute darkness by the time I arrived at the location of the staff dinner. My stomach had not craved an ounce of food, and it felt bizarre knowing that I had lost my appetite all because of Blaine.

I bid a farewell to the Indian driver and headed into the extravagant restaurant. My head had hurt terribly from my over-thinking, and my back ached from the time-consuming plane ride. I was in no condition for an event like this, and yet, my heart yearned for the opportunity to see him one last time before I left.

I was greeted by a waitress as soon I stepped foot into the fancy eatery. She asked me a few questions and I replied her with the names 'Blaine Anderson' and 'Wesley Montgomery' Her face immediately brightened up with awareness as she picked up a menu and led me into the dim bistro.

Trying to keep a fake smile upon my lips, I arrived at a large table filled with many producers and directors. My eyes immediately laid on Blaine as I glanced amongst the large table. The actor stared back at me curiously at first, but then directed his vision elsewhere.

_What the hell?_ I thought as I recognized his strange reaction. What was my face? Poison? It couldn't kill you if you simply glanced at it for a few seconds!

Mr. Montgomery cheerfully waved to me and pointed at an empty seat beside him. With no choice but to agree, I sat down, opening the large menu as the waitress handed it over to me.

I slowly began to notice that Blaine was trying his hardest to avoid me. Even with me sitting right in front of him, he couldn't find the strength to link his eyes with me in any way at all.

I rolled my eyes. I never expected Blaine Anderson to be such an obscure actor!

Wesley Montgomery introduced me to the film staff—who wasn't putting much attention into me at all—and ordered a delicious meal for the six of us. When the plates arrived, he dug in like a hungry pauper who hadn't eaten for days and even attempted to steal a bit of food off my plate when I wasn't paying attention. It was surprising me how such talented entertainers could turn out to be so strange.

I never really received an opportunity to focus on my meal, at least, not with _him_ sitting right across from me. He refused to speak to anyone when they had attempted to start a conversation with him, only using one word answers such as 'yes' or 'no.' The more time I spent with _him_, the more I began to despise him. Yes, he was the most successful actor in America and possibly, the whole freaking world, but that didn't mean he could ignore every member of his staff like they weren't human!

I considered that perhaps it was my presence that brought him to be this way. He had appeared to be so warm and friendly at first… especially with the signed autograph and munificent offer to share his room. Why was the mention of rumors so significant to him? Did I really have the power to wound him through _one_ sentence?

I sighed. Blaine Anderson was as fickle as any actor could get. Where was the strong, determined, talented gentleman I saw in the films? _Where was the man I fell in love with? Where?_

Feeling guilty, I attempted to speak to him. But in failure, he ignored me, pretending he had not heard me at all.

"Damn you." I muttered under my breath, making sure no one would hear me. Although I was completely frustrated with the turnout of events, I couldn't help but feel a little let down. I had fallen in love with this man so deeply in the past, and it was such a disappointment to see him turn out like this.

When his food was finished, he stood up from his seat forlornly, and prepared to leave the table. "Excuse me." He whispered silently to the staff, not looking into their eyes at all. I was taken back by his actions. He really had wanted to avoid me!

I glanced after him in amazement as he left the table. So my presence was bugging him after all! I wanted to give up after seeing such a sight, but my mind was still urging for me to apologize to him once and for all.

"Is Blaine all right?" A female member of the staff asked. "He seems a bit… down today."

His manager nodded, agreeing with her. "Don't worry about him… he's probably just stressed from filming."

That couldn't be possible. He was acting like an inconsiderate fool only because_ I _was there. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to tame the ridiculous monster that had stubbornly risen up inside him.

So in surprise, I stood up from the table as well, following the steps the actor had taken and departing the staff.

I recognized that he had gone to the bathroom after I pursued after his footsteps. Walking into the men's room anxiously, I saw him at a sink, vigorously splashing water onto his attractive complexion.

I strolled over to him, hoping he would not push me away like he's done in the past. After he turned around and finally met his eyes with mine, I could tell that his expression held misery, stress, and irritation.

I sighed, realizing what a mess I've made. "Blaine… I'm so sorry."

He refused to look at me, once again. "What do you mean you're sorry?" He scoffed, trying to play innocent, but I knew _exactly_ what kind of scheme he had put up.

"Don't tell me that you don't know!" I roared at him, losing my patience completely. "You've been trying to ignore me completely at dinner! What kind of person would treat a stranger this way…much less any human?"

He stared at me, only to reflect anger off his irises. "Are you human…knowing that you're making up such impractical rumors about me?" He snorted, a bit teasingly. "For your information, an actor is human too. He needs his privacy!"

I sighed, knowing exactly what he meant. He was infuriated of the lies being made about him, and irrationally blaming me.

"With all due respect, Mr. Anderson, I had no intention of making up such rumors about you." I explained, hoping he'll understand me. "It was my _assignment_ to come to LA to interview you about the rumors, not my intention." I sighed, glaring at him seriously. "I would never make up such rumors about you! Trust me!"

He gave me a fierce glare. "Oh really." He spoke, disbelief in his eyes. "Are you just saying this just so you can get closer to me? You can try all you want, but there is no way that I will disclose any information about my love interest."

"That's because you don't have one."

He stared at me in awe and bewilderment. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked, trying to sound astute. "Your manager informed me that you were always by yourself, and that you needed company. That's why he sent me to your room." I clarified.

"Y-you…" He began, losing his patience. The actor sighed, his fierce expression informing me that he had wanted to avoid me. "You're one wise reporter, you know that?"

I nodded, flattered. "Of course."

Understanding him completely, I exhaled, feeling a bit of his pain. I placed a hand on his broad shoulders, hoping it would make him feel a bit better. "Blaine… it's nothing to be ashamed of…" I remarked. "Not having a lover does not mean that you're a bad actor."

He pulled my hand off his shoulder and stared into the mirror. "You don't understand."

"It's hard to fall in love, I know." I explained. "Not everyone has the power to feel attracted to a person, and it's perfectly fine."

"It's not."

"Why? Down to it all, it's not a big deal."

Blaine exhaled, finally loosening himself up and letting me in through his tough exterior. "Everyone expects me to date an amazing actress—one who's beautiful and talented. However, I just don't feel attracted to their glamour and perfection… it makes them all the more deceiving." He elucidated. "So when I see tabloids making up such ridiculous rumors about her and me, it just makes me more disgusted." His expression turned pensive as he finally decided to look me in the eye. "I don't want any of it… I just want someone normal."

I exhaled, letting my lips curl up in a smile. "You'll find her, I promise." I proposed. And I meant it, he would find _the one _someday.

Even if it's not me.

He stared at me skeptically. "I won't… not unless I quit my job as an actor." The male responded, letting all of his thoughts fall through. "My career will always come between any relationships."

I sighed. "Blaine…" I consoled. "You don't have to be ashamed for all this."

He frowned, glancing back at his reflection. "You better not write a thing about what I said tonight." He warned, deciding not to listen to me. "This is only between you and me, understand?"

I rolled eyes at him, annoyed. "Don't worry, you can trust me." I reassured him.

"Besides," I added, looking at him straight in the eyes, not dwelling on the fact that I risk losing my whole self-control with those eyes. The anger I felt before resurfaced and I can't help what I said."Remember you told me to leave? Well, I'm leaving so you don't need to be alarmed with whatever I write because I won't be writing any shit about you anymore." I didn't bother to hear what Blaine has to say about that. With that sentiment, I left the rest room and headed out of the restaurant.

I didn't bother to acknowledge Mr. Montgomery's shout of where I was going. I was beyond pissed, fuming even, at my idol. But at the same time I felt some sort of connection with him in a flicker of a second when he looked like a kicked puppy when talking about finding _the one _and giving up his career for _the one_.

Still, he was _not _the man I knew. Not even near him. I want _that _Blaine Anderson. Not the Blaine Anderson I've come to know. The Blaine Anderson I got to know was a..._monster_.

Out on the street, I held up my hand and called for a taxi cab. I sighed a relief as he opened the back seat door and went inside. Closing the door, one thought was on my mind.

_I need to get out of here. _

I didn't really want to leave but I didn't want to get to know the _Blaine _I had come to know. I'm okay with knowing Blaine as the amazing and thoughtful movie star I have watched many times, the Blaine I fell in love with.

* * *

_TBC_

_~ Mar_


	6. The Monster is STUPID

_Many thanks to the readers, reviewers, and alerters. Seriously, you make a girl smile so wide with your reviews and alerts. Makes me forget that in my house, depression is all around. Also, sorry for not updating for a long time. Please forgive me. _

_~ Mar_

* * *

_**Chapter Six: **__The Monster Is S-T-U-P-I-D_

* * *

_Velvet Margarita, 9:15. Los Angeles, California_

"Wait Kurt!" Blaine called, completely too late. He watched Kurt push open the double doors and leave him all alone in the comfort room. He wanted to follow him. He really wanted too. But his feet and legs won't work. They felt like they were stuck on the cold pavement floor and no matter what he did, they wouldn't budge. It's like they have a mind of their own.

The words of Kurt suddenly rang inside his ears..._'Remember you told me to leave? Well, I'm leaving so you don't need to be alarmed with whatever I write because I won't be writing any shit about you anymore.' _It kept ringing as if it was on replay and the more he hears it again and again, the more guilty he felt.

Never in a millions years has Blaine Everett Anderson ever been rude to someone like he was rude to the Kurt. How could he ask someone to leave just because he did something that made him lose all his trust? He didn't even give Kurt a chance to at least explain what he meant. Instead, he becomes a living monster and terrorize the man with the use of his "silent treatment". In the end, it was he who was punished. Not Kurt.

Because Kurt's leaving.

And the monster likes Kurt.

It was weird how Blaine could go from hating a man so much to liking him all in a matter of hours. He was never like this before. This was all new to him. But then again, never in the past five years since his acting career began had a man or woman ever gave general concern to Blaine. Not Blaine the actor and singer but the Blaine who is just like anyone else. Searching for love. Searching for someone to love and someone to love in return.

Searching for the one.

Except Kurt.

The way he sounded and acted when he confronted the actor was nothing Blaine had imagined. Not only did the reporter apologized but reminded him that with or without his acting career, he will find the one meant for him. He sounded very sure of it. Not a single hint of doubt in his voice.

And that changed the way how Blaine looks at the man. He was wrong to think that Kurt is just another reporter who wants to write false rumours and gossips about him just to make money. He was wrong to treat Kurt with his famous "silent treatment". He was wrong to not give Kurt a chance to redeem himself.

He was wrong. He was wrong. He was wrong.

And now, Kurt is gone.

The one who seemed genuinely concern for him, besides Wesley, was gone.

_I'm so stupid. _Blaine thought, feeling the weight of his wrongdoings crushing his shoulders. _I'm so fucking stupid. _

* * *

Blaine was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't hear his manager barge into the comfort room with a look of confusion on his face.

"Blaine! What the hell happened here? Why did Kurt leave the restaurant? And why did he texted me that he is leaving?" Wesley asked, standing in front of the dazed actor.

Blaine acted as if he didn't hear anything from his manager. Honestly, he didn't really know how to answer. He looked down to the floor.

"BLAINE! What the hell is going on!" Wesley asked shouting. One thing that Wesley doesn't like is not knowing when something is going on. He always NEEDS to be in-the-know. Or he'll throw a major fit and by major fit, there is a need for a certain gavel.

"Nothing..." Blaine whispered, his head still down.

"The hell it's not just nothing! Kurt left! Care to explain that?" His manager shouted. Blaine shook his head. Wes sighed, massaging forehed. This is not good. _This is fucking not good._

"I'm a bad person." Blaine whispered again.

Wes frowned even more and stared back at the man. "What the hell is that all about?"

"I told Kurt to leave."

"Why?

"Because."

"Because what? Blaine, I 'am not a psychic. Just, for the love of God, tell me!"

Suddenly, Blaine looked up and for the first time, Wes saw tears forming in the corner of Blaine's eyes. "Because I thought he would write rumours about me and I gave him the silent treatment."

_Oh no. Not the silent treatment. _Wesley thought.

"Blaine," His manager said, slowly, staring right at him. "I know you find it hard to trust people because of what you do and I know that a lot of people have hurt you because of your fame but you really need to learn that not everyone is out to destroy or use you. _Kurt _is not out to destroy or use you. I can see that in the minutes I shared with him.

Blaine sighed, feeling guiltier than ever. "I know that now, Wesley. And I'm sorry for doing what I want did. I really am. But now I just want to change what I did. I can't let Kurt leave. I just can't."

A wave of silence suddenly crashed over them. Blaine pondering on how he can get Kurt back. Wesley thinking of how to say his idea in a funny tone.

"Blaine, what you need to do is simple..." He said with suspense and didn't say anything else after that which prompted Blaine to say. "What?"

"Get that fucking curly head out of that sexy ass of yours and go find him!" Wesley said, nodding his head towards the door and added a reassuring slap onto the actor's face. The actor smiled. Blaine didn't need to be told twice.

_I'm getting Kurt back. _

* * *

_Again. Sorry for not updating for a long time. TBC. _

_~ Mar_


	7. Beauty Isn't Going Anywhere

_I'll be updating everyday again guys. Just wanted to say that. Also, thanks again for the reviews and favorites! :) _

_Also, there are some swear words here. Just want to give you guys the heads up. :)_

_~ Mar_

* * *

**_Chapter Seven: _**_Beauty Isn't Going Anywhere. The Monster Won't Let Him._

* * *

_Four Seasons Hotel, 9:08pm. Los Angeles, California._

It took the driver fifteen minutes to get to the hotel. While driving the cab, I called my professor and told him of my current predicament. I told him that I don't want to write my project about Blaine Anderson anymore because the man doesn't want to compromise or help me. My professor was quite surprised with the sudden call and more surprised of the fact that _the Blaine Anderson _can't compromise. An argument then sparked between the two of us with my professor blaming me about the fact that Blaine won't compromise to which I denied even though it is kind of sort of true. I then told him that maybe I could switch with another student. After talking him to go through my idea for minutes, he finally agreed on the condition that I find _someone _to switch with who is _willing _to switch with me.

That won't be a problem. I'm sure Sam would switch with me immediately. He _loves _California.

I paid the driver a rather big fee since I wasn't really thinking straight. My mind was full of thoughts of the actor that seems like a stranger to me now that I know him for real. It's very sad to know that the man I admire so much is really a douchebag. He might be a douchebag but I'm still in love with him. Sadly,

When I went inside the hotel room that I shared with Blaine in a matter of hours only, I felt foreign. My feet were moving unconsciously to where I left my bags. My hands too were moving unconsciously as I found the autographed picture of Blaine. In a matter of seconds, the picture was torn apart into little pieces and I threw them on the floor without so much as a feeling of regret.

I don't really know what is happening to me but all I know is that I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to leave Blaine. Even if he was a douchebag, for one second, _just _one second in that rest room, I saw a flicker of a Blaine that is like an innocent child, an innocent child that I want to take care off or protect or _love. _

One thing I'm sure off as I grabbed the handle of my baggages and slowly headed towards the door. I was leaving California with a broken heart.

* * *

_On the way to the airport, 9:12pm. Los Angeles, California._

"Can't we go any faster?" Blaine asked his driver. They've been stuck in traffic for fifteen minutes now. He called the hotel ten minutes ago and they said that Kurt already left. He found out from the concierge that the reporter was headed towards the airport. Kurt really wasn't kidding when he said he would be leaving so Blaine asked his driver to take him to the airport instead of the hotel as originally planned.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Anderson." His driver apologized. "But It seems like we're going to be stuck here for awhile."

The actor sighed as he slumped back on his seat, feeling guiltier and more hopeless as the minutes go by.

He just hopes that he can to stop the reporter in time or he has seriously fucked up his life.

* * *

_Los Angeles International Airport, 9:45pm. Los Angeles, California._

For the next hour, I roamed the airport without a goal anymore. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't get an airplane ticket due to the fact I didn't know where I was going. I called Sam three times already but the bastard won't answer. His feet were already tired from all the walking so now he was looking for a seat.

Seating at the first vacant seat I find, I quickly dialled my roommates number again. Tapping my fingers on my seat, I hope that Sam would answer me soon. I don't know what else to do here.

My phone rang three times before my roommate _finally_ answered. "Y'llo? The Great Sam-a-nator is speaking, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He sounded very highly of himself.

I rolled my eyes even though my roommate can't see it. Miles away and yet Sam still has the power to annoy me. "The Sam-anator? Seriously?" I asked.

"What's wrong with the Sam-anator?"

"Seriously?" _He's got to be kidding me._

My roommate sighed at the other end. "Shut up. Why are you calling me? Aren't you supposed to be in paradise right now with your god? Probably in bed fooling around with said god..." He said, jokingly with a hint of surprise.

"More like the devil." I corrected him, adjusting to my seat so that I could rest my aching back.

A second of silence passed then. "The devil? Are you sure we're talking about Blaine Anderson here? _The_ Blaine Anderson that you are crazy in love with?"

I nodded, only to realize that my friend can't see me. _Idiot. _"Yeah. Surprisingly yes."

"What happened?" For the first time since I called him, he actually sounded serious and genuine concern. That surprised me. I told him everything that happened. How beautiful California is. How polite Blaine's manager is. How beautiful and nice Blaine was before what happened. I told him what I said and how it changed everything. I told him about the silence treatment I got from Blaine. Lastly, I told him about the confrontation in the rest room to my storming out of it and plan to leave California. The only detail I didn't told my best friend is about Blaine and finding the one. I thought that was too personal for Sam to know.

All throughout my conversation, Sam remained silent the entire time from the other end. I can only hear quiet gasps or 'what?'. After telling him everything, there was only silence between the two of us until he said.

"So basically, you called to switch places with me. Is that right?"

"Yes,"

"Well then look for another student because I ain't switching with you, Kurt." He said dismissively.

I was shocked. Sam sounded like he understood my situation just moments ago and now he won't even try to help me. _What the hell?_ "What? Wait why? Don't you want to help me?" I asked, sounding a little pleadingly.

"I 'am helping you." My roommate pointed out. "Need I remind you that you are _Kurt Hummel_ and that _Kurt Hummel_ does not back down a fight. Remember your situation with Karofsky?"

I shivered at the memory of Karofsky. Once, when I was in high school, there was this kid named David Karofsky and he made it his mission to bully me everyday from my sophomore year until my senior year. Everyday I got slushied, thrown into dumpsters, pushed against the cold hard lockers, my precious clothes stolen, and more. The worst thing Karofsky did was kissing me and almost raping me in my junior year. If it weren't for Sam and Puck, I would probably wondering the world with a huge trauma that would hinder me to do anything. The experience still traumatized me a little. When I was younger, I would wake up in the middle of the night, all sweaty and shaking from a nighmare where Sam and Puck didn't get there in time. What Sam is reminding me is that fact that Karofsky bullied me everyday but I didn't let it get me down. I fought on. Even after the almost rape situation I still fought on. I fought on. I FUCKING FOUGHT ON.

"Yeah..." I said slowly to my phone. "I do remember. I fought on."

"YES! You did." Sam said surely. "You fought on. You didn't let that bastard get the best of you.

"But Blaine...he is a totally different person than I thought he was. He isn't the man I thought he is." I tried to reason with my roommate.

I heard him snort from the other side. "You barely spent an hour with the man. How could you _really _know what kind of man he is?"

"Sam please listen to me-" I got cut off by someone snatching my cell phone from my grasp. I looked up to find myself staring at the standing figure of a panting Blaine Anderson, holding my phone to his ear.

_What the hell is he doing here? _

* * *

_Los Angeles International Airport, 9:55pm. Los Angeles, California._

"Hello." Blaine greeted the person Kurt was talking to, breathlessly. The actor has been running around the airport ever since they reached it. He didn't really had a plan on how to talk Kurt back to stay here but once he found him and heard the sound of another man's name coming out of Kurt's lips. He felt a sudden rush of anger at the same time something he can't name of boiling in his stomach. He probably ate something bad.

Sam, at the other end of the phone, was taken aback with the sudden change of Kurt's voice. The voice was a lot deeper than Kurt's normal voice and it didn't really fit the deeper voice he heard a few times from Kurt. It took him another second to register that the voice doesn't belong to Kurt but to someone he is quite familiar due to Kurt. _I'm talking to Blaine Anderson. _"Hello?" He greeted back, sounding very unsure. From what Kurt has told him, this man is not what he cracks up to be.

"Hello." Blaine said again. "This is Blaine Anderson. Who are you?"

"I should be asking that considering I was talking to Kurt for one minute and the next minute someone _rudely_ interrupted us." Sam answered back sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Whoever-you-are, but I must know who you are." Blaine really didn't know where this is coming from. How could he talk like this to someone

"In. Your. Dreams." Sam wanted to sound intimidating to the man who treated his best friend so rudely.

Blaine sighed, clearly trying to supress his anger. "Fine. You won't address who you are so I'll just use the name I heard Kurt call you. Sam." Blaine tried to sound as intimidating like the man he is speaking to.

From the other end of the phone, Sam raised his eyebrow. "Whatever you might have heard Kurt tell you," Blaine explained. "Remember that there is always two sides in a story. You've only heard his side of the story; you haven't heard mine." Blaine suddenly turned his head and locked eyes with the reporter. "I'm sure he's probably told you what a bastard I was and I completely agree with him." The way he said it took Kurt by surprise. He sounded genuine. Something the reporter just heard right now since he met the actor. "It was very wrong of me to assume that he is out to write rumours about me; it was wrong to assume that he is like the other reporters. But actually," He said, really looking at Kurt full of regret.

"I was quite mistaken and I would like it very much if he would not leave and try to find it in his heart to forgive me." Kurt was looking with Blaine with wide eyes. He never thought that Blaine would actually try to stop him to leave considering he asked him to leave earlier and apologize to him right there.

"Umm..." Sam didn't know what to really say with what Blaine just told him. He's willing to bet that at the other side of the conversation, Blaine is staring at Kurt and telling him all of this as if he was talking to Kurt instead of him. "I don't really know what to say to that..."

"You don't need to say anything. Just...whatever you do, please do not switch with Kurt. I don't want any other reporter to write about me but him. No offense."

"None taken." Sam said. "Also, even if you didn't told me that, I won't be switching with Kurt. I'm having a nice time with Mercedes Jones in Chicago and as much as you are one of the most known stars in America, I would like to write about Mercedes. No offense."

"None taken as well."

"So, we're cool."

"We're cool."

* * *

Blaine flipped my phone to a close and extended it to me. In response, I simply glared at him. "What the hell was that?" I asked him angrily. Though, in the back of my mind I'm still quite surprised of the fact that _the Blaine Anderson_ apologized to me.

He looked at me mockingly. "Didn't you hear what I said to your boyfriend? Don't you have ears?" He answered back.

"Sam is not my boyfriend, idiot! And I have ears!"

"Then, why are you asking me?" Blaine didn't know why but with Kurt saying that Sam wasn't his boyfriend, he felt sudden relief. _Where the hell did that came from?_

"You stole my phone from me and talked my friend into not switching with me!"

"Clearly, you don't have ears." Blaine said, smiling a bit now since their fight is starting to become fun. "No matter what he wasn't switching with you."

"I could have talked him into it." I pointed out, crossing my arms onto my chest and turning my head away from the actor. I was beyond pissed at the man but a little part of me was touched with what he did. Really touched. Suddenly, I felt a part of warm hands roam my back and the back of my legs and before I knew it, I was lifted off my feet. Automatically, I wrapped my hands around Blaine's neck and looked at the man in shocked. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up," He simply said to me. Suddenly, a man wearing a driver's uniform appeared in front of us. He even bowed to Blaine.

"Mr. Anderson, what would you like me to do?" He asked.

"Carry Mr. Hummel's baggages since I can't carry them and Mr. Hummel at once." The actor ordered. I looked at the man as if he was insane. The driver agreed and took my baggages away.

"Put me down, Anderson!" I shouted furiously trying to get out of the grasp of the actor with no such luck. "You idiot! Put me down!"

"No," He said calmly, walking behind the driver. He didn't even notice at the people who were staring at us.

"Fuck you!" I shouted. I didn't care that everyone heard me say that to America's Favorite Star. I 'am pissed off! "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Kurt! Shut the fuck up or I will kiss you right on the lips if you say another word!" He finally shouted back as he stepped on the escalator going down.

THAT shut me up. Though I would have killed to get those luscious lips that Blaine owns on mine. That is only a fantasy. Also, I'm pretty sure he was kidding me. He's straight. If he was gay...then I would have started singing the National Anthem if that alone would get me the chance of a lifetime to kiss him. But he's straight.

_He's straight. _I need to remind myself of that.

One thing's for sure as the actor who I'm completely head over heels in love with but is also completely annoyed at him, I was secretly glad to be carried by the actor out of the airport. For the first time in my life, I felt like I was in a fairytale where I was the danzel in distress and Blaine is my knight and shinning armor.

The only problem here is that I'm not a danzel and Blaine is not my _real_ knight and shinning armor but only the man I _fantasize_ to be with...

As if that would happen...

* * *

_TBC. Also, did anyone here watched the latest episodes of Glee? Are you as pissed as i 'am that we didn't get a Klaine kiss? Tell me about it in the reviews! _

_~ Mar_


	8. The Monster Gets the Silent Treatment

_I absolutely cannot stop thanking you for all the support guys! I seriously love you all! _

_And to all the reviewers who expressed your hatred towards RIB for not giving us a Klaine kiss, we still have one more episode. Let's hope for the best! :)_

_~ Mar_

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: **__The Monster Gets the Silent Treatment_

* * *

_Four Seasons Hotel, 8:14am. Los Angeles, California. _

The next morning, after what happened last night that Blaine calls the 'the night he did a crazy thing at the airport', the actor went down to get some breakfast from the buffet without the reporter he stopped from leaving California and leaving him. Ever since they went back to their hotel room, Kurt went into what he calls 'the silent treatment'. This is the first time that Blaine was in the receiving end of the treatment and he didn't like it one bit.

When he reached the buffet, he wasn't expecting to come face-to-face with a pissed off Wesley Montgomery. He didn't really understood why his manager looked pissed at him when he saw him. He was the one who told him to go get Kurt back but now, he looked as if he was ready to cut a bitch, the bitch aka him. The actor decided to simple ignore his pissed off manager and went inline with the other people getting their breakfast.

"I cannot believe that you did that last night, Blaine." Blaine heard his manager say as he grabbed a plate and look around the buffet table. Wesley apparently went inline next to him. _Shit. _

"Did what?" Blaine decided to play dumb. He seriously for the life of him cannot see something to be angry about what he did last night.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me mister!" Wes said sounding really pissed off. He knows Blaine inside and out and he knows that he is playing very dumb right now. "You know what you did last night."

Blaine grabbed a piece of chicken from the platters. "Oh...you mean _that._" He said, somehow acting as if he just realized it now. "Yeah, I know what I did last night. I don't see anything bad from what I did."

"Nothing bad? NOTHING BAD? Blaine, you fucking carried a man bridal-style out of the Los Angeles International Airport! Didn't you think that your little scene would be on the cover of _every _front page in the world? And that I have to save your ass from those hungry reporters?"

"Wesley, you are the one who told me to go after Kurt and stop him from leaving." The actor pointed out, already as pissed off at his manager.

"But I didn't told you to fucking carry him out of there. You should learn to think before you do, Blaine. It will save us both the problems." Wesley reminded him, sounding like his father. And one thing is for sure with Blaine, he doesn't like remembering his father.

_Think before I do. THINK BEFORE I DO! YOU ALWAYS TELL ME THAT! WHY CAN'T I LIVE MY LIFE THE WAY I WANT IT WITHOUT YOU CONSTANTLY BICKERING ME! _Blaine thought angrily. He wanted to say just that to his manager but because of the number of people in the room and the fact that even though Wesley is constantly a pain in his ass, he is still his closest friend.

"Fine," He said simply. He grabbed the nearest food he can grab from the platters and left the buffet line to calm himself. He looked around for the nearest vacant table he can find. Preferably as far as humanly possible from his manager.

When he finally settled on a table, he looked up and saw Kurt climbing down the stairs. Suddenly all the angry feelings he felt for his manager slowly dissolved into thin air, replaced by a feeling of joy that he has no idea where it's coming from.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine greeted Kurt with a smile and a wave after setting his plate on the table. He expected a smile back or a wave back or anything that acknowledges him.

What he got was the reporter's cold shoulder.

* * *

_Los Angeles, California - Paris, France._

While traveling from the beautiful sunny California to the breathlessly beautiful Paris, things were getting way too awkward between Blaine and Kurt. For the past two days, Kurt hasn't spoken award except 'please pass the ketchup' when the staff were having one their dinners.

"Kurt, why won't you just talk to me?" The star asked, almost as if he was pleading. He truly absolutely hated being at the receiving end of the silent treatment. For once, he is actually experiencing the silent treatment. He never experienced it before until now. He didn't know what else to do. He have apologized constantly between the past two days but all he gets is a nod or a very small smile.

Like now, while they were riding a plane, the reporter's response to his question was a simple smile. _Bigger than last night's_, Blaine noted.

Blaine has seriously had it with Kurt's silent treatment. He needs to do something and fast, before he goes insane with the silent treatment.

* * *

_Ze Kitchen Galerie, 9:23pm. Paris, France. _

Their first staff dinner in Paris is divine. The place is absolutely breathtaking and can make you fall in love with it in a second. The food was glorious and absolutely delicious that makes you crave for more, and the people were all so kind to them and very affectionate.

While they were in the middle of their dinner, Kurt excused himself to go to the bathroom. That is where Blaine found the chance to corner the reporter. He followed Kurt to the rest room and waited for him to finish before finally entering.

"What is with us and rest rooms?" Blaine suddenly asked when he entered. I turned around to face the actor. Blaine looked quite amused for some reason.

Instead of answering his question, I asked him another one. "Why did you follow me here?"

Blaine bit his lip and it formed a line before he answered back. "Look, I just want to know if we're okay." He said slowly.

I nodded. "We're okay."

"Then why are you avoiding me? Why are giving me the silent treatment?" The actor countered.

I sighed. "Just because we're okay, doesn't mean I forgive you." I gave it to him straight. I have been avoiding him. The past two days have been nothing but avoiding him because I'm still hurt for his distrust of me.

Blaine looked away. "You know…" He trailed off. "You're quite different from all the other reporters." He pointed out. "Unlike the others, you're not as nosy… but you're _concerned_."

I looked at him with a confused expression for a second, confused because of the sudden change of topic but then I laughed. "There's a difference between nosy and concerned?"

"Of course." He answered. "All those reporters… they wouldn't dare to apologize to me after what I did to you."

"You're pretty good at that." I commented. "The silent treatment."

"I know. You too, I might add." He contentedly replied. "But I apologize. I 'am so sorry for what I did. I was a complete and unforgiving asshole and I don't really deserve your forgiveness. But I'm asking you right now to give us a chance again because honestly, I don't want to be written as an asshole or be thought of one. I promise it will never happen again, I swear." The actor lifted his and neatly placed it on his chest, where his heart lies. "Also, can we please stop this fucking silent treatments?" He pleaded.

_Blaine really and truly sounded sincere, heck, even back in the airport he sounded sincere. I should just accept his apology and start over this whatever-we-have again. _

_Also, I should make him swear more often because sounded absolutely hot when he say bad words. If he wasn't here, I would be fanning myself by now. _

_Kurt, stop fantasizing about him again! He is waiting for an answer! Snap out of it!_

"Fine, no more silent treatments. Also, I forgive you." I agreed. The way Blaine sounded right here is the true Blaine for me. He sounded really sincere with his apology and heck, even back at the airport he sounded sincere but I was too angry at him at the time to see the sincerity of his apology. Now, after two days of nothing but thinking about what happened at the airport and right now at this rest room. I can honestly say that I 'am seeing the true Blaine, the Blaine that I 'am in love with. Not the asshole who told me to fuck off and go back to America.

He smiled back at me. And to my surprise, he walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me, giving me a very tight hug. The way I felt with his arms wrapped around me cannot be described. It simply felt right and honestly I could stay there for all eternity.

Then again, as if I would have eternity with this man. I'm not worthy enough for this man. I was the first one to pull away from him. "We'd better get back to that dinner." I recommended, pointing to the exit of the bathroom. "The staff will be worried."

He sighed. "I don't want to." He replied stubbornly.

I scoffed. "Very funny, Blaine."

"Let's explore Paris." He suggested, his complexion filled with excitement. "I haven't been able to truly see Paris through this trip and now we have an opportunity to."

I was nervous. "What?" I was in complete incredulity. "You want to escape the staff dinner to experience Paris?"

"Obviously."

I shook my head. "Blaine, there's no way—"

Cutting off my sentence, he grabbed my hand hastily, and ran out of the luxurious bathroom. Instead of leading me back to the table, he led me to the opposite end of the restaurant, planning to depart it.

"You're insane!" I yelled as I blushed due to the contact of our hands.

"Oh shut up! You're just as insane as I am!" He countered with a smile that can make me melt into a Kurt-puddle.

I almost leaped out of my skin as we exited the restaurant into Paris's nightlife. With no idea of where I was going, I decided to hopelessly follow Yunho to wherever he would take me.

With our hands together and the beautiful city swirling around us, I could almost say that I was living in a dream.

* * *

_Review and tell me what you think. I seriously love reading your reviews. They make my day. TBC._

_~ Mar_


	9. They Ride The Ferris Wheel

_Hello to everyone who reads this. Today is my birthday and I wanted to give myself a gift by posting a chapter. Thanks to my lovely beta pukaroxliza for your hardwork. I owe you one! :) I also feel happy today because tonight on my birthday I'll be watching a brand new glee episode and the last one of the third season. I'm on cloud nine right now! Hope you like the chapter!_

_~ Mar_

* * *

**_Chapter Nine: _**_They Ride the Ferris Wheel_

* * *

_Downtown Paris. 10:00 PM Paris, France_

The multi-coloured city of Paris, France was turning into a vivacious blur right before my eyes as he led me through the breathtaking metropolis. My senses were tingling from the touch left at my fingertips, causing me to become a bit lightheaded. The cold autumn air blew past us, making our hair sail animatedly in the dreamy atmosphere. My chest heaved appallingly from the time-consuming run, and yet I still had the energy to accelerate even faster as his grip on my hand became tighter. I glanced around the city and then at him. Was this a possible stage for reality?

Although I knew that my attempts would end up in vain, I tried my best to prevent him from going any further. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked, completely aware of his rash actions. "Are you crazy—escaping the staff dinner like this?"

He continued running with my hand grasped tightly in his. "Let's go see Paris!" He shouted into the air, hoping I would hear him. "It's not everyday that I can come to such a city!"

"Not even an actor like you has the advantage?" I teased. "Maybe you're not as fabulous as everyone thinks you are!" I added, knowing it would poke at his nerves.

"It's not like I can ever see a city for its true beauty with that staff around!" He explained in between breaths. "Now that I have someone who's on my side, I can actually go sight-seeing with him knowing that he'll understand!"

"And get busted afterwards? Real smart, Actor and Singer Blaine Everett Anderson." I teased.

"I told you to just call me 'Blaine!'" He repeated.

"I know." I replied. "I just have a wonderful time pissing you off, that's all."

He rolled his eyes and continued running, now heading into a different division of town. This branch of the metropolis had an exceptionally large population, making us twist and turn to avoid bumping into the crowds of people. I was moving too fast to notice if the hordes were tourists or locals, but I kept my eyes open to notice where Blaine was taking me.

I panted uncontrollably as we arrived at our destination. The long endured run left my limbs in pain and my throat devastatingly dry. I glanced at the shorter man and gave him a 'you are one crazy bastard' look. He replied with a shrug, a sign to me that he couldn't possibly care less.

After forcing air back into my lungs, I finally found the courage to realize where on earth he had taken me. Looking up, I noticed that we were currently standing amongst a sprightly carnival located in the heart of Paris, one which was vividly-coloured from head to toe. Ferris Wheels and Roller Coasters filled the lively area, making me feel as if I was a young child once again.

He placed an impish smirk on his lips as his eyes met mine. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

I blinked, realizing his insane question. "I couldn't possibly be thinking what you're thinking!"

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!"

Oh no. Not only was I awfully intimidated by Blaine, but I had my fear of heights as well. The two of them merged together would turn my world into one fanatical nightmare!

I had no choice but to follow his orders and tail closely behind him as he headed over to the lofty Ferris Wheel. I didn't know whether it was my fear of getting lost or my burning desire to be beside him that fuelled such an action. My heartbeat became a bit bizarre as I realized that the two of us were nearly on a date. Oh, the amount of girls who would want to be in my position right now! I was certainly one lucky guy.

His intense dark hazel eyes left me no choice but to follow as he neared closer and closer to the Ferris Wheel. He purchased a large portion of cotton candy for us to share before we arrived at the wheel and urged me to eat the sticky treat. I thanked him kindly, the same old blush still on my pale complexion.

When we arrived at the Ferris Wheel, Blaine immediately searched for his wallet and dug out a few French paper bills. He muttered a few things in French to the man commissioning the ride and paid our share to go on the wheel. Within no time at all, we were allowed onto the serene yet entertaining ride. With nothing but a stick of cotton candy in one hand and contentment in the other, the two of us optimistically stepped into the tiny compartment which caged over us protectively.

Worry began to fill up my body as our tiny compartment began to elevate. Placing me on a ride such as this left me no choice but to face my greatest fears. I breathed in and out, hoping it would calm my spirit down and push my fears aside.

Blaine snorted as he saw such an alarmed expression upon my features. "You're scared, aren't you?" He asked humorously, taking a bite of his cotton candy.

"Am not!" I defended, trying to be as tough as I could in front of the gifted actor. My actions momentarily contradicted my statement as the Ferris Wheel began to rotate faster, making me shiver in complete fear.

"Right." He denied, giving me a mischievous glare. I hated that glare and that mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

I wanted to lecture myself for showing such a pathetic side of me. An illustrious and sophisticated actor like him would have no chance of falling in love with a clumsy, blind, and ridiculous klutz such as me. Where was the wise and beautiful Kurt everyone else knew? Was he ever going to reappear?

I sighed heavily as I took a bite out of the sugary web of cotton candy. I tried my best to stay calm and to keep my eyes away from the downward view; that way, the possibility of acting like a fool in front of Blaine was less frequent.

After a long silence, the stunning actor broke out of his rough exterior and heedlessly spoke to me.

"Now that you don't have my rumored love interests to write about, you must have something else in mind, right?" He questioned, amazing me with his objective of putting any care into my assignment.

I nodded, groaning. "I did have some ideas in mind." I replied, still unsure of my thoughts. "I was thinking about writing about your daily life. You know…what happens from the time you wake up to the time you sleep."

He laughed, probably wondering what a complete fool I was. "My daily life is certainly not as interesting as you think it is." He clarified. "Besides… won't your professor be angry that you're going off into a tangent with your original assignment?"

I rolled my eyes at the strange man. "Thank you very much for taking the time to care about me, but I'll be perfectly fine with a different assignment." I remarked. "At least I'm not going to be making up ridiculous rumors about you, isn't that a start?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"So I can ask you anything from now on?" I questioned curiously. "…with the exception of love, obviously."

He agreed willingly. "I'm all yours." He spoke, making me wish that he really was mine. "Feel free to ask me any questions."

It took me a few moments of gazing downward before I came up with a possible solution. Astoundingly, I had survived the Ferris Wheel—a surprise, considering my unpromising fear of heights.

"Favourite food?" I asked, acting like an idiot once again.

He chuckled at my ridiculous question. "You came all the way to Paris to meet an award-winning actor, and all you want to know is his favourite food?"

I gave him a dangerous glare. "I said, favourite food, please." I demanded.

"Fine, fine." He gave in to my request almost immediately. "I'd have to say… cheeseburgers."

My mouth flew open. "What the—" I was entirely astonished. "Cheeseburgers?" I repeated.

He shrugged. "Yeah."

"Are you sure it's not caviar, or champagne… or some rare food that only you can afford?" I asked, completely forgetting what a fool I was making of myself. "But… cheeseburgers… why?"

From the tired expression on his face, I could tell that he was getting quite worn-out from my erratic reactions.

"Why not?" He replied. "I'm always working late and travelling… it's the most convenient food for me to eat. I've been taking quite a liking to it."

I wanted to gag. "But… cheeseburgers!"

"I know, cheeseburgers."

I lifted an eyebrow. "I don't believe you.

He chuckled sympathetically. "Well, it came directly from the Actor and Singer Blaine Everett Anderson!" He mocked me. The nerve.

"I like calling you 'Blaine' better."

"You hypocrite." He responded.

I tried fighting back. "You're the one's who's being a hypocrite!" I accused. "How could an actor like you enjoy such a _lowly _meal?"

"You like it too, don't you?"

"Only because it's cheap, you idiot!"

He eyed me skeptically. "Who's the real idiot?"

"Apparently the both of us!" I shouted, wondering just how foolish we both were. "I never expected an actor like you to be so different." I explained. "You're so… hassle-free, and idiotic, of course."

"Good." He approved. "Now you have something to write about."

"Mmhm!" I agreed. "And unlike the rumors, the fact about you being a humungous idiot is 100% true!"

He shrugged. "I guess it is."

I was amazed at how thick his skin was. Insult after insult, Blaine had refused to care, making me feel a bit low and feeble.

Reminding myself to jot down a few facts about the actor once I got back to the hotel, I decided to take one last good look at him. He was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a linen shirt, a thin jacket placed over his broad shoulders. There was no outrageous jewelry or designer clothing; just casual, everyday, comfortable apparel.

Surprisingly, this was just how I liked him. The unapproachable appearance was replaced with a casual one, making me feel at ease.

"Blaine...?" The word escaped my mouth after moments of silence. I wanted to hear the sensual, melodic, and masculine voice once again. I was desperate to do anything just to hear one more syllable escape his lips.

He smirked kindly. "Yes?"

I became nervous as my racing mind began to speed up even faster. "Will you let me stay in Paris?" I asked, my voice quivering. "I know you told me two days ago that you wanted me to leave…but then you picked me up literally from the airport and apologized...though I think you only apologized because your manager told you too...but I was wondering if you had changed your mind by now."

He sighed, a look of compassion in his eyes. "Of course you can stay. Didn't I make my point clear? I didn't want you to leave and I most certainly didn't apologized because Wesley told me to. I apologized because I knew what I did was stupid and unforgivable." He answered. "Besides, you still have to finish that assignment of yours, right?" He added

"Yeah, definitely." I remarked, realizing what a hopeless journalist I was turning out to be.

The actor frowned, looking into my eyes with a bit of remorse. "Kurt..." he murmured, the tone of his voice low. "I wouldn't have come for you if I had the intention of driving you out of here… especially after knowing how different you were from the other reporters. I made a mistake when it came to assuming things about you and I am sincerely apologetic about that. I hope you can forgive me someday, for what I did is simply unforgivable to me."

I sighed. "But you would've asked me to leave if I really intended to dig up such personal information about you." I explained. "And I understand. No one wants to be talked about in negative ways."

"Glad you understand." He looked away from me and out the foggy window. However, I could tell that he had meant every word.

"Anytime, Blaine."

His face brightened unexpectedly. "And thank you for not using 'Actor and Singer Blaine Everett Anderson,' it was really starting to piss me off."

I snorted. "Oops… what I meant to say was, 'anytime, Actor and Singer Blaine Everett Anderson!'" I held a naughty smile on my face, one to which he responded by giving me an irritated groan.

It was so warm in the tiny compartment that I almost forgot about the harsh damp weather outdoors. Looking out the window, I realized that it was raining; the droplets of water shining like diamonds upon the dark silhouette of the city. The town below us was so extravagant and stunning that for a moment there, I didn't consider the Ferris Wheel such a horrible ride anymore.

And with Blaine there—not intimidating me at all—I felt completely tranquil, letting the overflowing serenity overwhelm me.

As the millions of raindrops continued plummeting from the sky, I could feel our compartment on the wheel lower as well. Although Blaine wasn't especially close to me, I could feel his warmth sail amidst the compartment, making my heart feel at ease.

Before the two of us knew it, the ride had come to a conclusion, the wheel now still and the door of our compartment open. Blaine and I prepared to step out, our hands meeting by mistake as we both reached for the door.

Immediately as I left the compartment, I was engulfed by rain, my hair wet and my jeans soaked with water. I was terrifyingly cold, and I shivered uncontrollably, trying to rid myself of the sudden chill.

The actor beside me looked as attractive as ever in the pouring rain. His dark hair and eyelashes were tainted with crystals of rainfall, making his eyes glisten among the dark background of the city.

"Kurt?" I was so unconditionally blinded by him that I was unable to hear what he had previously said.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"I _said_," He rudely repeated. "We should hurry back to the hotel. We'll catch a cold if we stay out here."

I agreed, telling myself to pay better attention. "Do you happen to have an umbrella?"

He glared at me as if he had never seen a bigger idiot in his life. He held out his empty hands. "Did I look like I was carrying an umbrella all this time?" He asked sarcastically.

"Right." I replied. "Sorry." Glasses should be considered an option for me if I continued acting like this.

Swiftly, the actor's hands met mine; holding them tightly while leading me back into the direction the hotel. My ankle became exceptionally wet as my shoes crashed into the many puddles, sending large amounts of water up my way. I swore at the rain, telling it to stop falling as I desperately ran together with Blaine.

After the first set of thunder sounded off in the distance, I began to shiver, making my legs slow down a bit from my painstaking run. The actor turned around and stared at me in compassion, he himself slowing down as well.

He took off his light jacket and halted. "Here." He placed the jacket on my shoulders. "You must be freezing from that thin t-shirt you're wearing."

I intentionally wanted to push him away and tell him to keep the jacket for himself. However, his warm breath sitting at my nape and the comfortable jacket placed on top of me eventually persuaded me to abandon the thought altogether. "Thanks." I felt indebted for his kind actions. "You're very considerate for an A-list actor." I added, completely speaking my mind.

He didn't reply me in words—he only smiled, and then regained possession of my hand and continued running through the rain. No matter how utterly tired I was, I was still able to find the strength deep inside me to continuously follow him. I kept my eyes glued to his back, not willing to look away from his beautifully sculpted shoulders.

_Apparently, my favourite food was cheeseburgers as well, I thought as we ran into the cold, rainy night._

_Together. _

* * *

_Again, thank you all so very much for all your support! :) Also, who else here cannot wait for the last episode of Glee this season? Who else is going to cry their hearts out while watching New Directions graduate? I hope I'm not the only one here... _

_~ Mar_


	10. They are Going Where?

_Thank you again for everyone who reads and reviews this. Also, thank you so much for everyone who greeted me a happy birthday, you guys are too sweet. :) Hope you guys like the next chapter. _

_~ Mar_

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: **They are Going Where?  
_

* * *

_Lobby, Hotel de Crillon. 11:45 PM Paris, France_

"Where the hell have you guys been?"

The two of us shamefully arched our heads, feeling like young children being scolded once again by our austere parents. Our hair and apparel were completely wet, drenched from the pouring rain storm we endured earlier tonight.

Mr. Montgomery paced about the hotel lobby in frustration. "I was worried sick about the two of you!" He shouted at us, anger clearly heard in his voice.

I sighed, glancing over at the imbecile beside me who had urged me into this whole mess. It was _his_ idea of sneaking out in the first place, so why on earth did_ I_ feel so guilty?

Mr. Montgomery eyed the two of us in exasperation. "Whose idea was this?" He asked, his aggressive voice ringing throughout the hotel lobby.

I didn't want to tell him the truth—that it was Blaine's fault; that it was his motives of sneaking the two of us out of the restaurant. If I leaked such information, Blaine would terribly punished, and there was no way on earth that I would possibly cause him more trouble during his filming.

So I stepped up courageously, and offered Mr. Montgomery an explanation.

"Mr. Montgomery, I' am truly sorry… it was my fault. It was me who—"

"Stop." Blaine impulsively cut me off, his hand directing me to halt. "The truth is… it's not Kurt's fault, it's mine."

I stared at him blankly, terribly provoked that he had taken the blame onto himself. There was no telling what could happen to him now that he's made the truth completely apparent.

The tall yet youthful manager glimpsed at me in sympathy, then exchanged his look for another as he stared irately at Blaine. "What the hell were you thinking?" He asked, completely forgetting my presence as he lectured the actor. "We're here in Paris for a _reason_! We're not here to go sightseeing! I thought you understood that concept already!"

The gifted actor, still soaked with water, glared at his manager with skepticism.

"It was my natural desire to see the city." He proclaimed, showcasing just how thick his skin was. "How do you expect me to be caged up in this city without ever really seeing it for what it is?"

Mr. Montgomery exhaled, and continued pacing about the room. "You said yourself that you wanted to come here to focus on work, to escape the rumors in America! So why do you suddenly become so disrespectful and rebellious?"

I stepped back, my intentions of entangling myself into the intense argument completely gone.

Blaine refused to speak after Mr. Montgomery's harsh words. The actor positioned his vision elsewhere, refusing to look his manager in the eye. _The Blaine Anderson treatment_, I called that.

The actor's manager began once again as silence stretched between the two of them. "How do you expect me to explain all this to the staff? It's disrespectful to the whole movie committee! I was completely humiliated when you left without notice, don't you understand that?"

Blaine rolled his eyes idly. "Listen to yourself, Wesley! Are you _their_ manager or _my_ manager?" He asked, his eyes filled with fury. "And… it's just a staff dinner! It doesn't put an end to your entire life if one person disappears!"

"That person being America's most treasured actor!"

Blaine snorted, placing a fake smile onto his velvety lips. "Well, I'm sick of being America's most treasured actor!" He roared sourly.

Within a moment's notice, the tall and striking male walked away from Mr. Montgomery, hoping to return back to his hotel room as he approached the elevator.

I watched in awe as he strolled away, his angry figure getting smaller and smaller as he departed the opulent hotel lobby.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Mr. Montgomery sighing, sinking into a leather sofa as he repetitively rubbed his temples.

"Mr. Montgomery…" My body neared the manager's, hoping it would provide him with a bit of comfort as he dealt with the ample stress. "Don't think of Blaine in that way. He's young, that's all. Don't expect him to complete every task you give him perfectly."

He smirked, gratified for my presence. "I know." He responded forlornly. "It's just… I've never seen him act like such a child in all the years I've been working with him. He's always been so serious and solemn…"

Mr. Montgomery's words traumatized me, making hasty words flutter from my mouth. "Is that because he's in lack of a serious relationship?" I asked peculiarly. "He needs one terribly, and yet he doesn't have a bit of courage to admit it, so that's why he's been trying to ignore all indications of love by working non-stop."

The manager's eyes carried disbelief as they met mine. "How do you know about all this?"

I shrugged. "He just told me himself." I spoke the truth, not knowing what it would do or where it would bring me.

"That's funny." Mr. Montgomery responded. "It took me years to figure that out, and yet for you it only took days—or four days to be exact."

I chuckled. "I _am_ here to write an article about him, remember?" I reminded him.

He nodded, still astonished. "You're a sharp guy." He praised, flattering me completely. "You'd make a wonderful journalist one day, Kurt."

"Thank you." I was appreciative of his words. To have someone tell me that my talent was at its best made me feel like I was invincible, especially if it was someone like Mr. Montgomery.

The manager refused to smile, still glancing off into the distance with utter melancholy. I wanted to console him, and yet, I had no idea just what to say to him.

"Blaine must despise me now." The brunet spoke pensively. "I'm a horrible manager, saying such insensitive things to him."

I scoffed. "You?" I asked in doubt. "No way. You're always so sharp and on top of things, no one would fit the position of a manager better."

"But that's just the thing." He contradicted. "I've worked him so hard for the past three years, and there was barely any time which I could offer him for himself. But when my suggestion comes, he's always denying it, saying that he wants to work instead of taking the time to enjoy himself. And now, in the middle of our crucial filming, he fervently sneaks out with _you_ and ignores all hints of work!"

I grinned, noticing how much power I had to make the actor commit to such erratic deeds. It could've been a moment of triumph for me, but I was forced to fake melancholy as Mr. Montgomery spoke momentously to me.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Blaine is young, there's no doubt that he'll do stupid things." I clarified. "He needs to learn what love is, and I'm sure that a great woman in the future will show him."

My chest tightened a bit as I finished speaking, realizing just how impossible it was for me to be that woman.

Mr. Montgomery met his hands with mine. "Thank you so much, Kurt." He murmured. "I'm sure he'll find her someday." _Her. Someday. There's that familiar ache again._

I scrutinized Mr. Montgomery's features, flashing a bright smile as my eyes met his. The touch that met at my fingertips was warm, causing me to feel at ease. The spark in his eyes ignited as I stared deeply into his irises, completely lost within them.

That mischievous glint in his eyes carried hospitality—or maybe a bit of something more.

_Was it love I saw in his eyes… or was I simply hallucinating?_

* * *

_Twenty-second floor, Hotel de Crillon. 12:00 AM Paris, France._

After the outlandish conversation I shared with Mr. Montgomery, I took the elevator to the twenty-second floor, hoping to make my way back to the suite in order to obtain a bit of rest for myself. It had been a long day for me, and I was dying to drop onto the mattress and fall into a deep slumber immediately.

However, as I advanced towards my suite, I couldn't help but recall my profound discussion with Mr. Montgomery in the lobby. The manager seemed so caring, so civilized, and so mature (completely unlike Blaine). It was hard for me to remind myself that he was only Blaine's manager—nothing more.

In no mood to say a single word to the bastard who appeared behind the suite's door, I inserted the key and entered the room hastily, putting no interest in how rude I was being. However, as I unlocked the door and glanced into the hotel room, the sight before my very eyes nearly undid me.

Blaine, the great actor himself, was fiercely throwing his clothing into a suitcase, almost as if he was planning to depart Paris.

"What on earth are you doing?" I yelled, unaware of my loud voice echoing throughout the room. "Why the hell are you packing—you're not planning to leave, are you?"

He stared up at me furiously, putting his mindless packing to a stop.

"First of all, you are _not_ my mother." He spoke sourly, disregarding my emotions completely. "Second, I want to leave Paris immediately, and enjoy a bit of time for myself away from all _this_." He emphasized the word 'this' strongly, making me realize why he became such a wonderful actor in the first place. "And third, log onto your laptop and search for the first plane ticket out of Paris. We're leaving _now_."

My mind completely shut down as he finished, absolutely dumbfounded by his incoherent words. He was a renowned actor, was he not? So why in the world was he acting like a first class idiot?

"No way." I found the energy to stop him, holding the suitcase away from his reach. "Mr. Montgomery will feel mortified! You can't bear to do this to him!"

He chuckled, glancing at me in incredulity. "So Wesley really influenced you that much, huh?" He asked, more a statement than a question. "Can't you see the way Wesley looks at you? He _likes_ you, that's he's deciding to keep you here. He's taking advantage of you, Kurt!" He warned, complete anger in his eyes. "It's not every day that a feminine-looking guy walks right into his life! He's only using you for his own amusement, don't you know that?"

His words sent a chill up my spine, causing me to apprehend just how far Mr. Montgomery had gotten with me. It was true that he had continuously offered me adulation and praise, but little did I know that he was doing it all for a reason.

I was speechless, but found a voice in the back of my throat to speak despite the amount of shock that lingered throughout me. "N-nonetheless, your trip is still clearly irrational and much less stupid!" I shouted impatiently. "And what am I going do, now that you're gone? I'm going to fail my journalism class because of you!"

He glared at me as if he couldn't dare to care any less. "Then leave Paris with me! I don't mind having you accompanying me on my vacation." He suggested, making my mind clutter with a myriad of thoughts. "Didn't I tell you to go on the internet and buy a plane ticket?" He asked intolerantly. "Go do it, now!"

Thunderstruck once again, I followed his ridiculous command and searched for my laptop hidden away at the bottom of the suitcase. I brought such a thing to Paris only for journalism purposes, not for escape plans!

With no idea what I was getting myself into, I attached my Sony laptop to a wire and recklessly connected onto the hotel's internet. I immediately went to France's international airlines website. Within no time at all, I was looking for a flight out of Paris which would take us away from the metropolis as fast as possible.

I felt crazy, helping a famous award-winning actor escape from what he did best: acting. And yet his offer to bring me along left me no choice but to agree. I hadn't broken the rules in quite a while, and doing so didn't make me feel entirely atrocious.

"The first plane out of Paris is headed to California." I announced, reporting my observations to the actor.

"Oh no." He replied from behind his luggage. "There's no way I'm going back to America. Look for another one." He demanded, sounding absolutely childish.

But I followed his orders. "The one after that flies to an island called _Bora Bora*_." I read, trying my best to pronounce the alien term. "What about that?"

"Perfect." He responded, zipping up his luggage and flashing me a grin. "When's the flight?"

"It departs Paris at five o' clock in the morning." I answered according to the website. "That's a bit early, isn't it?"

"Buy two tickets under my name." He ignored my question completely and tossed me his credit card. I grimaced at him in shock, outright astounded by what he wanted me to do.

"H-hold on!" I warned as I held his credit card in my trembling hands. "How can you do this? You don't even know where Bora Bora _is_!"

He gave me a slight eye roll, notifying me of his complete insouciance. "I just want to leave, okay?" He stated impatiently. "I don't care where to or whom with… just as long as it's not near the film staff or Wesley!"

"You're insane!" I affirmed loudly, completely aware of the consequences I would receive if I helped such an important man escape.

"I know I am, you don't need to remind me. Now go buy the tickets!"

Not knowing what on earth to do, I entered Blaine's credit card number onto the screen and paid for the two tickets. I couldn't tolerate the thought of him leaving me in Paris, alone. I would be lonely, guilty, and even inspected by the staff for the rest of my stay! In order to finish up my journalism assignment, I had to agree to his request despite how much trouble it would cause me in the future. What could I say? Either way, I was going to get busted.

My brain felt as if it was ready to burst by the time I finished buying the plane tickets. I was just beginning to feel irritated from the long plane rides, and here fate was throwing me into another one. I turned around to glance at the actor and at his frustrated expression.

_Was I to accompany this temperamental monster in his much-needed vacation? If so, how?_

_Just what have I gotten myself into?_

His voice startled me as he began speaking. "Kurt, I want you to know that I appreciate you for accompanying me on this trip." He held gratefulness in his eyes—a rare sight. "I'm glad that you understand me. I _need_ this vacation. Without it, I really wouldn't know how to keep on filming."

I sighed, wanting to tell him that I _couldn't_ understand.

"Whatever, just forget about it." I remarked soullessly. "Go to bed, we only have six hours to rest. I'll go pack my clothes and I'll be joining you."

I covered my mouth, realizing what I had just said. "I mean… I won't be joining you on the bed, I'll just be 'joining you'… meaning that I'll be sleeping as well."

Blaine chuckled at my absurd words and took off his shirt as he fell onto the mattress. "Yes, Kurt, I know what you mean." He set an alarm on his cell phone, making sure he would wake up at a proper time the next morning.

I grinned and got the possession of my own suitcase, planning to throw in my necessities silently as Blaine slept.

* * *

_Blaine and Kurt's suite, twenty-second floor, Hotel de Crillon, 2:30 AM. Paris, France._

After I finished, I found that Blaine was sound asleep and serenely breathing. I walked over to the large mattress and located my eyes so they were parallel to his. He was so beautiful when he was asleep, taking on the appearance of a calm and peaceful prince, not a ferocious and relentless monster.

With no hesitation at all, I leaned in and left a gentle kiss on his forehead, hoping it would not awake him from his peaceful slumber. His skin which met at my lips offered me ecstasy, making me want to travel deeper down to envelope his lips in mine. However, I couldn't; _I just couldn't take away something I couldn't have._

The resistance of not being able to capture his lips in mine made me realize just how far away from him I really was. No matter how close my lips were to his, I couldn't help but feel as if I was miles away from him.

And this vacation—this vacation that he intended to go on with me. It just might be the catalyst to bring me an inch closer to him.

Turning off the lamps, I hopped over to an armchair, resting my tired body within it as my eyelids began to droop. The grave events which took place today left my mind unrest and my body fatigued, making me crave sleep terribly. Listening to the soft melody of the rain outside my window, I slowly began to dream, returning to my own world once again.

Down to it all, I was still madly in love with Blaine—_no matter how foolish, insane, or illogical he was._

* * *

_Summary of the chapter: Wes is pissed because of the two blowing off staff dinner. He also showed a bit of affection towards a certain reporter. Blaine, being the childish man he is, booked two tickets to Bora Bora to get away from his annoying manager. Kurt, poor thing, is now going to endure days alone in an island with the man he loves. What do you think will happen next? Sound off in the reviews! :)_

_I still can't get over the season finale of glee. I loved the first half but the second half was kind of a bummer to me. And, what's worst Kurt didn't get into NYADA and Rachel did? How did that happen? I'm so pissed off at that. Since when did Glee become the "Rachel Berry Show"? What did you guys think of the finale? Loved it? Hate it? So so? _

_I'm sorry if I'm rambling here btw... :)_

_~ Mar_


	11. The Monster's Refuge

_O_O Oh my Gawd! 155 reviews! How amazing are you guys? Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and review! I love you all so much! :)_

_~ Mar_

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven**: The Monster's Refuge_

* * *

_Bedroom, Hotel de Crillon. 4:00 AM Paris, France_

The sun was just peeking under the horizon by the time I woke up. Blaine's cell phone alarm had bothered my composed slumber, allowing me to awake immediately.

I walked over to Blaine's large bed, realizing that he himself had not woken up despite the loud alarm right next to his ears. Still sleeping like a baby, he snored raucously, in no possible condition to wake up at all.

_Is it weird that I find his snoring adorable? _I thought but then I quickly shook my head to remind myself of the task at hand.

I cleared my throat, preparing to scream loudly. "ACTOR AND SINGER BLAINE ANDERSON!"

Still, no movement. The actor was obviously not a light sleeper, making my mind fill up with a legion of bad and nasty thoughts.

_Oh… the things I could do to him as he was sound asleep..._

A smirk climbed up my lips as my imagination went wild. I quickly escaped my out-of-this-world fantasies as soon as I recalled my original purpose of standing over the bed: to awake the actor so we wouldn't miss our flight to Bora Bora.

I used my index finger to lift and eyelid of his open. I chuckled as I saw the blank expression in his pupils, bringing inevitable humor to my mind. After a few moments of staring at me blankly, he finally regained his consciousness, glaring at me irritably as he sat up-right.

"Yeah, greeeaaat method for waking someone up." He praised, sarcastically unamused to what I did.

I smirked. "Yes, of course. And quite a funny way, too."

He rolled his eyes indolently at me, making me burst out in complete laughter. Blaine's childish antics were as charming as they were irritating, making me want to squeal loudly like a love-struck fan-girl.

He lifted the blankets over his naked upper-half, making me stare across the tan body with much interest. He eyed me distrustfully as he realized where my eyes were focused, walking impatiently to the bathroom for his morning cleansing routine while trying to escape my depraved vision.

As he came out, he looked as if he was ready to travel. Fully clothed and excitement written all over him. He got a hold of his luggage as I found mine. And within no time at all, we were sneaking out of the hotel, leaving none of our possessions behind in the vacant room.

Once again, as I found myself escaping with him, my heart bounced frantically; ready to leap at the next opportunity to become closer to him.

* * *

_Paris International Airport. 4:30 AM Paris, France_

We abruptly disembarked upon the airport after a short taxi ride. The two of us arrived in the airport carrying our heavy luggage, bringing me back into the familiar setting.

_Looks like I can't go to an airport without remembering what Blaine did here. Bastard. _

I smelt the same scents and saw the same sights, only this time, a world-renowned actor stood beside me, planning to escape from his most sharpened talent.

The two of us moved swiftly over to the baggage inspection area. The two of us got hold of our black suitcases and lifted our baggage to the conveyer belt. Our baggage was soon inspected, leaving only my Ipod and cell phone within my pockets.

The two of us waited patiently as our flight arrived. I was eager to take one last look at Paris before I left to an alien island to accompany Blaine with his illogical vacation. I had taken a liking towards Paris during my stay, and I wasn't quite ready to leave the opulent metropolis just yet.

Sighing heavily as I boarded the airplane, I strolled over to my assigned seat, hoping that Blaine and I would be seated together. Luckily, the two of us were brought together in one section, with my seat being the window seat, and Blaine's being the middle. A French woman sat beside him on his left, forcing the actor between me and herself.

The intercom spoke in French about safety and smoking and what not… Once the woman on the intercom concluded her instructions, our plane began moving, rotating around in circles until we finally became airborne.

I lifted the screen off my window, letting light onto my complexion and allowing my eyes to peek out onto the breathtaking view. I wanted to stay in this awe-inspiring city. I had no intention to go to Bora Bora—it was absolutely forced on me!

"Just to let you know, I left my cell phone in the hotel." The actor spoke, interrupting my activity of gazing down at the beautiful city and randomly reminding me of the small yet crucial detail.

My jaw dropped in shock. "You _what_?" I asked, frustrated. "How is anyone going to contact us?" I added.

"Exactly."

He responded, paying no attention to my question once again. "It wouldn't be proper for the staff to contact us during our little vacation, now would it?"

I eyed him, wishing my sharp vision would burn deep holes into his skull. Mr. Montgomery and the others would be sickly worried, not to mention confused, considering we left not a single clue behind.

I had no intention to confront him about it, but my cell phone was placed safely right inside the back pocket of my jeans. In case an emergency occurred, I had one last lifeline to hold on to.

There would be quite a long time to waste before finally arriving at our destination. I plugged my earphones into the Ipod I carried, letting the peaceful and tempting melody soar into my ears.

The lulling melody had cast a spell upon me, almost bringing my eyelids downwards over my fatigued eyes. I was startled awake however, when I sensed something leaning lightly on my left shoulder, causing me to abandon sleep altogether.

Looking to my left, I discovered that the actor had fallen asleep, his head now rested peacefully upon my shoulders. My body froze, completely petrified knowing how close he was to me.

There was a strong temptation to push him away. After all, it was leaving me completely breathless. However, the warmth that evaporated from him and the serene expression he held upon his visage persuaded me to keep him there, right where he belonged.

I exhaled, reminding my heartbeat to slow down as the actor continued sleeping upon my left shoulder._ Could he possibly hear the loud rhythm of my heartbeat? Could he possibly wake up from the loud disturbance inside me?_

I considered the possibility futile. However, I was still incredibly nervous as his head leaned closer to me, gravity driving his body further in my direction. Thank God that he wasn't leaning the other direction towards the French woman. Now _that_ would be a bit complicated!

I felt lucky, having my long-admired idol so utterly close to me. I felt a strong urge to lean my head towards his, letting in more contact between our skin. I did as my body commanded, hoping that such an action would bring about no harm.

Feeling completely restless pressed so closely to him; I ignored my strong urge to sleep, and instead opened by eyes to catch a better glimpse of the sharp-looking actor. His rosy lips melted into his lightly tanned skin, contrasting his dark eyebrows which sat below his disordered fringe. My hands, along with my lips, were dying for a touch—completely desperate for his warmth.

I learned to ignore my selfish desires, pushing them aside and making room for sleep. Listening to the repetitive melody while my head pressed lightly against his, I let my body drift off, letting it take me wherever it desired.

The actor was horribly tired from the continuous filming and the non-stop activity. I was glad that I was able to provide him with a momentary refuge—right there on my left shoulder.

* * *

_5:13 AM Bora Bora_

By the time the two of us had awoken, we were looking down curiously among the tropical island of Bora Bora. The sky was tainted with a vibrant sunset, a sign to us that we had travelled far across the globe into another time zone. In complete shock, I glanced down upon the spectacular island, its beaches and palm trees making me feel as if I had traveled into another universe.

Blaine was begging for a peek out the window as well, leaning into my lap to receive a better view of the island. I hastily pushed him aside, telling him that there was plenty of time for his eyes to envelope the island once we got _off _the plane.

There was much commotion between us after we arrived at the island's international airport. We were having a heated argument on where to stay and what to eat. The actor desired to stay at a hotel close to the beach while I wanted to reside in one which was fairly close to the airport. He wanted to eat tropical seafood while I begged for the taste of island barbeque. A part of me told myself that the same arguments would continue to reappear during my stay. I rolled my eyes, wondering why fate had put me up with such a handsome face but such an outlandish personality.

The sun had set peacefully into the horizon by the time we claimed our luggage and departed the airport. Luckily, the two of us were able to find a hotel close to the airport _and _close to a beautiful white-sanded beach. I exhaled, knowing that our first argument had finally been resolved. However, I could feel the next argument approaching us in a hurry considering the loud growl of my stomach and its continuous pleads for food.

The two of us eagerly walked inside the extravagant hotel. The tropical setting was dissimilar to Paris, but it was also finely crafted like the pervious hotel we stayed in. There was a fountain amidst the lobby, and also countless amounts of aquariums which intended to bring the tourists into a tropical mood.

"Great place we decided to travel to, huh?" I asked him, looking at the heterogeneous fish species which inhabited the aquarium. "We should be lucky that the first plane ride out of Paris took us _here_."

"The _second_ plane ride out of Paris." He corrected. "I was ready to settle for anywhere but America, but I wasn't expecting that we'd land in such a hot vacation spot."

I nodded. "I guess I'm your lucky charm." I put my words together nonsensically, hoping it wouldn't scare him off.

_I wish I was his real lucky charm. _

We were eager to book a room for ourselves as soon as we arrived in the hotel. However, to our surprise, the man at the front desk was nowhere to be seen. Impatient, the two of us waited, utterly fatigued from the long plane ride. Our bodies were fervent to lie on a soft spongy mattress once again as our minds scram for rest.

I was in no mood for what was about to hit me next.

"Oh my lord, it's Blaine Anderson!"

A voice speaking in English had started the two of us, making me turn around immediately. There was no possible way that there were fans from America who followed us all the way here! However, my mind panicked as I heard the voice, wondering where it came from and what it intended to do.

Blaine and I stared in shock as we saw an American—wearing huge glasses, dressed in a Hawaiian shirt, a pen and a memo pad in his hands—eagerly approaching us.

* * *

_Hotel de Crillon 9:30 AM Paris, France_

The young yet sophisticated manager paced about the hotel lobby, a mobile phone in his ands and an acidic expression painted on his face. The actor was to meet him in the lobby thirty minutes ago, and here he was, not showing up at all.

They were terribly late for their filming today. The director insisted that the actor should arrive an hour early so that the action-filled scene by the Eiffel Tower could be carefully coordinated. However, Wesley knew that the actor still held a grudge against him from the previous night, and didn't want to urge him into waking up so impatiently.

The thirty minute wait though, was tearing Wesley apart into shreds.

He absolutely detested being behind schedule, and the actor had delayed them far beyond Wesley's worst fears. With a phone held to his ears, he dialed Blaine's number, hoping it would provide him with some sort of alarm.

However, as Wesley reached the other side of the line, there was no answer, sending him into complete panic.

_That guy has some nerve for not picking up!_ Wesley denied the thought of Blaine refusing pick up because of their argument last night, and dialed his number again, hoping to hear his voice this time.

Still, no answer. The manager threw his expensive mobile phone onto the floor, outraged at the actor's rebellious actions. He loudly stomped onto an elevator, pressing the up button as he waited impatiently. If he wasn't waking up, why not go to his room personally and _pull_ him out of bed?

The fuming manager reached the twenty-second floor within no time at all. He immediately leaped to the actor's suite, hoping that his procedures would save a bit of time. However, as he opened the door, the manager halted, completely outraged at what he saw before him.

There, in the once occupied hotel room, was nothing more than the furniture and necessities left in the room when the actor first checked into the suite.

Wesley stared in complete awe, the empty room haunting his every nerve.

"Wha—" He was speechless. "How can this be?"

The tall male recognized a familiar looking cell phone placed neatly upon a small coffee table. Picking up the phone and observing it hastily, Wesley realized that the phone belonged to no other than Blaine.

He tried to control his anger as he slammed the phone back onto the wooden table. To his surprise, a note, written in Blaine's familiar illegible handwriting was placed upon the table, receiving Wesley's full attention.

He picked up the small note and read it with disbelief.

_Wesley, if you're reading this now, then that means I am no longer in Paris. I decided to go on a vacation to get away from my corrupted life. I need to escape, for once. I need to rest, and Paris is not an option for me right now._

_I left my cell phone here because I don't need any interruptions during my time away. Don't try to find me—I need time for myself. Capeesh? :)_

_- Blaine_

_P.S. I brought Kurt along with me if you're wondering where he went. _

The manager was completely enraged as he finished reading the concise note. He tried reading the note over a couple of times, wondering if his eyes had deceived him. But no, every word on the note was right where it should be, scaring the life out of him.

He was astonished that the reporter had had any interest at all to go along with the actor. From escaping the staff dinner with Blaine to now leaving Paris with him made Kurt appear as if he was inseparable to the actor. The thought of it made Wesley completely furious.

He stared at the empty room once again, this time, in despair.

_Just where on earth did the two of them go?_

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter but I hoped you guys like it. Also, tell me what's your guess on who's the guy Blaine and Kurt meet in Bora Bora? Hint, Klainers hate him. :)_

_~ Mar_


	12. They Meet Mr Talkative

_Hello everyone! __I'm sorry for the short chapter. This chapter is more of a filler but it is pretty significant. Mr. Talkative plays a crucial part in this story. _

_Also, thanks for everyone who reviewed and guessed in the last chapter! Almost everyone got the right answer. The answer is...well...read the chapter and find out. :) _

_~ Mar_

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve: _**_They Meet Mr. Talkative aka the Hotel Owner_**  
**

* * *

_Bora Bora Lagoon Resort and Spa. 5:25 PM Bora Bora_

I held my breath, hoping for the best as the hipster American approached us. I crossed my fingers, hoping for the best that he was indeed NOT a reporter who had followed us all the way here because if that happened...then Blaine and I are in serious trouble.

The strange man held out a pen and a memo pad, carefully approaching Blaine and me. "Blaine Anderson, it is such a pleasure to meet you!" The man spoke nervously as he advanced toward the actor. "May I have your autograph, please?" He asked pleadingly.

Blaine and I exchanged looks, completely aware of man's motives. _Phew._ I exhaled deeply as I realized the man was only a mere fan, not a reporter.

Blaine took the pen and memo pad the man offered him, carefully proceeding to his signing.

"To…?" He asked, designating the man to give out his name.

"Chandler Kiehl," The stranger indicated, a goofy grin on his lips.

"To Chandler Kiehl…" Blaine spoke as he wrote, inscribing his signature below the man's name. He handed the autograph to the man with a slight grin, causing the man to jump up and down in enthusiasm.

"Oh my god, thank you so much Blaine Anderson!" Chandler yelled, almost hurting my fragile eardrums. After his moment of exhilaration passed, the man scanned across Blaine to me, a curious look in his eyes.

"And who might you be?" He asked, indicating to me. I ignored the way he looked me up and down.

"I'm Kurt Hummel." I clarified. "I'm Blaine's… uh…" _Shit. Um..._

"Assistant." The actor finished for me, knowing I didn't have a slight idea in mind. I thanked him silently in my heart, knowing that he had backed me up, once again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurt Hummel." He held out his hand for a handshake which I replied, trying to be as professional as possible with the fake title of 'Blaine Anderson's assistant.'

"I'm Chandler Kiehl, the owner of this hotel and a tour guide of Bora Bora." He explained, astonishing Blaine and me entirely. "My hometown is Chicago, but I've managed to move here to continue my career as a tour guide." He explained further in depth. "I know how to speak English, Korean, French, Japanese, Chinese, Italian, Spanish… oh the list goes on and on! That's why I'm the tour guide of this island! Great, isn't it?"

I observed the man from head to toe as he continued rambling—probably about something negligible. He wore huge orange glasses matching it with a colourful Hawaiian-style shirt and a pair of khaki shorts, putting him into the 'island groove.' He wore his ginger hair in a spiked manner, it was pointing in different direction that made it look so messy. His hair certified to me that he is an American. After scanning the man through, I felt a strong urge to laugh at his absurd appearance. I covered my mouth to forestall any laughter which was dying to escape.

Blaine, wanting to stop the talkative man from going any further with his monologue, held a bothered expression. "Excuse me, Mr. Kiehl. If you're really the owner of this hotel, why don't you check the two of us into rooms?" He asked generously, trying his best to hold back the uprising of anger.

"Why of course!" Chandler replied optimistically. "This hotel is such a peaceful resort, if you know what I mean. It even has its own swimming pool and spa! Oh, and there's a gym as well, in case you need one, you know…" He continued talking as he took the two of us to the front desk, preparing to provide us with shelter during our stay.

"Well, that's always nice, isn't it?" I answered Chandler when Blaine wouldn't. The actor was too occupied digging through his luggage in search for his wallet.

"Will the two of you be staying in two separate rooms?" The hotel owner inquired, the question unanswerable.

"That wouldn't be necessary." Blaine spoke before I could, astonishing me. _We're sleeping together?_ "We'll just need two beds in one room, that's all."

Chandler understood the actor to the last statement. He typed a few words into his computer, putting the two of us into his database. "Since you're one of my favourite actors, I won't charge you any money for your stay." He elucidated, a large grin on his lips. "I'll be honored to have you staying here, so don't worry about paying me."

Blaine's enticing smile enlarged as he put away his wallet. I bowed respectfully to the hotel owner, showing him my gratefulness for his humane actions.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Kiehl." Blaine bowed to the loquacious man, showing appreciation him for his hospitality.

"Please, call me Chandler." Chandler said to him with a smile and a wink. _  
_

_Don't you dare wink at my man. _I thought as I silently glared at him but then I remembered why am I'm feeling jealous. As if Blaine IS my man. He's just the guy I'm in love with. No big deal. So, with a weird feeling in my gut I retracted my glare.

The hotel owner pulled out two card keys from his drawer, and gave one to each of us. The two of us accepted it favorably, thanking him whole-heartedly.

"There's just one thing…" The actor indicated before we were sent upstairs. "Could you make sure that I'm shielded from the paparazzi, if there are any?"

I knew where Blaine was going with this, so I offered to propose a justification. "He's on vacation here, so he doesn't want any interruptions." I hoped my words would help clear up the fog which appeared thickly before Chandler. I didn't want the outside world to intrude on our vacation; in the end, I wanted the actor all to myself.

"Consider it done!" Chandler appeared overjoyed despite the added task. "I'll set up a hotel surveillance system right away! Our hotel's technology is quite amazing. We even borrowed devices used by the CIA themselves so we can monitor who goes in and out of the hotel. This way, we can guarantee our tourists a wonderful stay."

I chuckled, realizing that Chandler was nearly a walking commercial. The way he advertised his hotel would certainly guarantee him a position on screen. _He's not so bad after all...but still very annoying and talkative. My God..._

It felt rude to cut into Chandler's long rants, so I left Blaine to do the dirty work for me.

"Thank you Chandler for all your help." Blaine cut in hastily while Chandler was still amidst his long yet meaningless monologues. "But we really must get settled in our hotel room and put down our all of our luggage."

The frenzied hotel owner nodded. "Of course!" He agreed. "Enjoy your stay!"

I was appreciative of the man, first for offering us a free room, and then for providing a hotel surveillance system to keep out unwanted business. It was amazing how anyone would act so orderly in the presence of a celebrity. It completely dumbfounded me how much impact Blaine had on normal, everyday people.

The two of us were determined to head up to our rooms—or _room_, to be specific. I expected Blaine to be cold-hearted and ruthless, pushing me aside into a minor separate room and allowing himself to enjoy his privacy in the larger suite. I had no idea that he wanted my company during this vacation. The erratic actions from the merciless actor completely made me feel as if I was on another planet.

* * *

I rode the elevator with him up to our high floor. We immediately found the location of our room, and slid our keys in to unlock the wooden door. We were completely relieved when we entered the suite, finding two beds to reside our weary bodies upon.

Blaine sank into his bed immediately as the two of us entered. The room dumbfounded me, its luxury matching up to the one in Paris. I lifted the curtains and glanced out to witness the spectacular view below us. This time, the sight wasn't of a city covered in gold, but of the vast, blue, clear ocean.

Desiring the actor to observe the extravagant sight, I urged him to follow in my footsteps. To my misfortune, he wouldn't budge, still nailed to the bed like a lazy animal that hadn't slept in weeks.

I shook my head at the entertainer, wanting to label the man '_cute._' However, a part of me reminded myself that the brutal man wouldn't treasure that title one bit, leaving me with no other choice but to refer to him as _'monster'_.

I chuckled a bit as such unnecessary thoughts sailed through my mind. Mimicking Blaine, I laid myself on the other mattress, planning to catch some rest before the two of us left to explore the island.

I glared over at Blaine, who was now fast asleep. "Hey Actor and Singer Blaine Anderson!." I spoke politely, yet mischievously at the same time. "Don't sleep too long! We've still got an adventure on this island ahead of us!" I reminded him with a smile.

The sleeping figure was irresponsive, making my eyes roll. I prepared myself for a short nap as I took off my jacket, sinking into the mattress heavily as the gentle material caught me. I was looking forward to waking up, still marvelled that I would be spending time on this island...on this fantasy trip...with no other than him.

_...no other than the man I'm irrevocably in love with..._

Before I fell asleep completely, I heard Blaine murmur a short statement in his sleep, almost like he was sleep talking.

"Don't call me Actor and Singer Blaine Anderson…" He droned on soullessly, dead to the world. "My name is Blaine…" And then he started snoring.

With that said, I fell asleep with a smile that can't be wiped off my face.

* * *

_Did I make Chandler annoying enough or do I need to make him more annoying. He needs to be annoying here, you'll know why in the next chapters to come. What do you guys think of the chapter? Too short? Too long? Come on, we want Klaine to get together already! I think I want Blaine to be with Chandler and Kurt to be with Sam! Anything you want to say is welcome in the reviews! So...review! :)_

_God, I sounded like a commercial there, didn't I? Forgive me? I'll give you a cyber cookie? *insert me giving a cyber cookie* :)_

_Thanks for reading! :)_

_~ Mar _


	13. The Monster Confesses, Beauty Listens

_Hello again my readers! I can't believe this story has reached 203 reviews! You guys are all so wonderful and kind, I wish I could each give you a hug! Alas, I cannot so I will just give you guys cyber hugs. *insert me giving cyber hug* :)_

_This chapter and the next two will be the turning point of the story. Why do I say so? Well...read the chapter and see for yourself... :)_

_~ Mar_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen: **The Monster Confesses, Beauty Listens  
_

* * *

_6:50 PM Bora Bora_

It was nearly dusk by the time the two of us had awoken. Our bodies desired for us to stay in bed, but our minds were far too eager to taste the spirit of this elegant island. Our stomachs were growling, a sign to us that we haven't eaten properly since the pretzels and peanuts on the airplane. However, the two of us were challenged with a new dilemma when we both sought different ideas for our evening dining. I was terribly hungry, and yearned for the proper food to nourish my desperate stomach.

Sadly, the incorrigible and childish actor didn't agree with me.

_Bastard. _

"I _said_, we can eat barbeque back at home in America, there's no need to eat it here!" Blaine offered me his proposal, forcing me to agree on his behalf.

"It's _island_ barbeque that I'm talking about, not _American_! There is a huge difference, Blaine!" I shouted as we reached the hotel lobby, pointing out my correct ideals. "And besides, you don't even know what the seafood here tastes like! You might not even like it." I pointed out.

The actor sighed, sick of my arguments. "That's just _it_! I want to try something different! Is that too much to ask for?" He glanced away, unwilling to hear my opinions. "Barbeque reminds me of America. I'm on a vacation to escape that place. I really don't need anything to get me sidetracked."

I stared at him with a piercing glare. "What about me, huh? What about _my_ opinions? I _miss_ America, and not to mention, I'm fucking hungry!" I yelled stubbornly, bringing out the height of my hunger through my livid words. _You can't really blame me. I'm so hungry I can eat a whole antelope. Literally. _

"Well, '_Reporter Kurt Hummel_,'" He impersonated, making my nerves pop. "I'm fucking hungry too, and I want to eat seafood!" He shouted sounding so childish. _  
_

"Barbeque!" I contradicted.

"Seafood!" He repeated.

"Barbeque!"

"Seafood!"

"Barbeque!"

"Seafood!"

"Baaaarrrbeeeeqquuuee!"

"Seeeaaafoood!"

"BARBEQUE!"

"SEAFOOD!"

"Bar—"

The hotel owner, Chandler Kiehl, noticed the two of us arguing and immediately came to our aid. I was completely sure he was worried that our little 'fight' would frighten the other guests away, and came to stop us before our conversation got out of hand.

"Now, now, there's no need to fight." Chandler consoled as if we were five year old toddlers. "I have a solution for everyone!" He spoke his words farcically, making me gag. _He sounds like he knows how to cure cancer and world hunger. Bitch please. _"There's an eatery that serves both gourmet island barbeque and seafood downtown. I can take the two of you there, if you wish." He offered with a smile.

_Hmmm...maybe he does know how to cure cancer and world hunger..._

I exchanged looks with Blaine, completely relieved that Chandler had come to our rescue before our argument had gotten completely out of control. I was very sure that our argument would have gotten out of control if Chandler didn't intervened and that would have resulted to another airport incident. We wouldn't want _that_ to happen again.

"Really, would you do that?" I asked, the luster in my eyes filled with suspicion. _That was awfully nice of him..._

_Stop being so suspicious, Kurt! He is not out to get Blaine from you! _

"Of course!" The hotel manager remarked, utter enthusiasm in his voice. His voice got me out of my jealous thoughts. "Anything for my favourite actor and his assistant!"

Blaine and I smirked, thankful for the talkative man's help. I was sure Chandler had resided on this island for quite a while, so it was only natural he knew how to solve the tourists' difficult deadlocks.

"Are you okay with that, Actor and Singer Blaine Anderson?" I asked, a teasing smile on my face.

"Of course," The actor agreed, smiling as well. "How about you Assistant Kurt Hummel?"

"I'm okay with that." _Thank God he didn't blew our cover. _

Having our agreement, Chandler led us outside to his car, a luxurious bright red convertible. My eyes widened in shock as I laid my eyes on the spectacular vehicle. The time spent with the actor was really starting to bring me into a life of extravagance. The thought of it brought an impish grin to my lips. _I could really get used to this lifestyle. _

Chandler drove the two of us out of hotel grounds and into the peaceful town of Bora Bora. The gentle ocean breeze blew past us, making us shiver in tranquil comfort. Beside our road lay the stunning Pacific Ocean, now reflecting the nightfall from the sky into its waters.

It felt so right, being here with Blaine; so relaxed, so carefree, so perfect. If only I was brave enough to lean an inch closer to him, then my selfish desires would be completely fulfilled.

_Then again, as if my desires would ever be fulfilled. That's just an impossible dream. _

Our car went downhill and entered the town square. There were no tall buildings, no pollution, and certainly no tall apartment housing areas. The ocean air engulfed small shops and boutiques, each one looking like they had been built hundreds of years ago.

_I would love to live here. _I thought to myself as my gaze turned from the beautiful scenery to the man seating next to me, the most beautiful man in the world.

_With Blaine... _I added.

* * *

_7:15 PM Bora Bora._

Chandler maneuvered through the many shops and cafés until he found our destination. The actor and I departed the vehicle, waving a goodbye and expressing our gratitude as the kind-hearted and talkative man left us. The two of us proceeded into the small restaurant, our stomachs suffering even more as the delicious scent of food penetrated our noses.

A waitress of the eatery kindly led us to a small two-person table. The table was ornamented with a candle and a rose as the centerpiece. All of the other lights of the restaurant were shut, leaving only the candles to light up the dark atmosphere.

Blaine received a menu from the waitress and began to look through the large booklet. I was awed, judging by how marvelous he appeared in the dim candlelight. The dim glow brought his curly brown hair to a dark shade of chocolate, enticing the life out of me. It was almost black. His tan skin appeared caramel in my eyes, dipped with a hint of red cherry from his desirable lips.

_Cherries, chocolate, and caramel… delicious._

There Blaine was, an entirely scrumptious ice-cream sundae placed right in front of me. He looked so enticing that I almost wanted devour him. Every. Last. Piece. Of. Him.

_Fuck barbeque and seafood, I had a whole gourmet meal in front of me to enjoy._

Exotic smells blended sinfully together with his cologne, making my body paralyzed and my senses numbed. Just being with him was enough to lift me to the gates of heaven, my skin tingling just to receive contact with his touch and my lips beseeching for his.

The dim restaurant brought Blaine's seduction to a higher level, leaving me breathless. Completely worn out from our plane ride to the island, the two of us ordered what we desired from the multi-variety menu. The actor ordered a seafood platter while I was drawn by the island barbequed beef. Within moments, our plates arrived at our small table, the food glistening and our stomachs growling.

An island cocktail had come along with our meal, one that contained a small amount of alcohol. With my inner pervert claiming the best of me, I had wondered inquisitively how the two of us would react if we both ended up drunk.

I ignored the thought as I dug into my plate. The barbeque beef was enticing me...although, not as much as Blaine did...with its savory smells and tender texture. With a fork in one hand and a knife in another, I consumed a large portion of the beef instantly, pleasing my aching stomach.

I let the flavour of the beef sink into my tongue, hoping to taste a wonderful blend of spices and herbs. I was overwhelmed however, when the taste of the beef didn't meet my standards, not giving my taste buds what they desired.

I glanced hungrily onto Blaine's plate, wondering if the seafood before him would please my appetite. I wanted to taste it horribly. After all, we _were_ on an island; why not enjoy some of its fresh local delicacies?

"Mind if I have a piece?' I spoke with an unhesitant voice, letting my fork lead my way over to the seafood dish. He agreed, allowing me full access to his plate.

I picked up a piece of scallop and devoured it, its flavour surprisingly richer than the barbeque beef I ordered. I shoved another one inside my mouth, wishing I would've ordered Blaine's dish instead of mine.

He looked hungrily at my plate, a bit hesitantly, I could tell. "May I have a taste of yours as well?" He asked, mimicking my previously-said words. I agreed, letting the actor the freedom of taking whatever he desired.

The two of us sat in silence for a few moments. I had no desire to eat my barbeque beef. It was rare and over-seasoned for my taste, and I wished that I could somehow exchange my plate for Blaine's.

"Do you want to exchange plates?"

The two of us spoke at the same time, making our tentative points clear. I sighed, relieved that the actor felt the same as I did.

"My seafood tastes a bit strange, I prefer your barbeque beef a lot more." He confessed nervously. I found his nervousness to be quite cute.

I nodded, showing my side of the story. "My beef… it's too rare. I would rather have your seafood as well."

The two of us exchanged our plates fervently, a blush on our cheeks and our voice refusing to choke out any words. It felt a bit awkward, being so casual with such a brilliant actor. _Did this mean I was actually his friend? Was I perhaps a bit more than just a mere fan?_

I dug into the seafood, telling myself that my assumptions were incorrect. I had a tendency to be excessively friendly with everyone I met, putting Blaine as an obvious victim. However, I was discontented, even if I was gladly given the term 'friend' as a title. I desired more, much more. With the cherry caramel chocolate sundae placed right infront of me, I lusted nothing more but to be awarded the title of a 'lover.'

_As if I would get such title..._

I considered it an impossible thought. Not only was Blaine completely heterosexual, but he had also ignored all sights of love to begin with. He had no idea what love could possibly mean, putting me up as an obvious target for rejection. The closest I'll ever get to him is being his friend—nothing more, nothing less. The thought was ready to bring frustration to my countenance, torturing my emotions while it poked at my nerves.

"Have you ever had girlfriend before?" My mouth released the seven words so swiftly that my mind couldn't even recall coming up with them. "You might as well be honest with me, since I'm your reporter after all."

Taking a sip of his cocktail, he furrowed his brows. "I told you not to ask me about such things, remember?"

"But Blaine, this is not for my article, it's for me." I confessed genuinely. I couldn't help but be a little curious. After all, I was a fanatic fan-girl...oops, fan-_boy_.

He exhaled, a sign that he was ready to open up to me from my observations. "I-I…" He wavered, still in predicament whether he should actually tell me the truth. "I've never really felt attracted to anyone." He acknowledged. "So no, I've never been in a relationship."

I smiled, my predictions completely correct. I was getting sharper everyday.

"But you must've had _some_ sort of affection for someone, right?" I asked, engrossed in our conversation. "I mean… even when you were a child?"

He scoffed, making me feel as if I had spoken the wrong words.

"There was no time for 'affection' during my childhood." He remarked impassively. "My parents were far too busy to give me one. My father was always travelling somewhere to build another firm and make millions. He doesn't love me or our family. What he loves is power and money. My mother was always with her friends, wasting the money my father gives her. She doesn't give a damn that she's a mother. She only cares for herself. And my brother, he was always the boss of me. He always made me look bad while he would look like an absolute angel to my parents. He also took away what's left of my parents affection if there was any thereby leaving me with zero. Thereby, my childhood sucks. It sucks so much that I can only sum up the good parts in three words. Music and CN."

"CN?"

"Cartoon Network,"

I mentally punched myself in the head. If I had known this earlier, I would've _understood_ his obscure deeds of ignoring me and shutting me off from his world instead of going berserk over it. My heart truly sympathized for him—an emotion which I expected I would never have. The spectacular actor whom everyone in America was after wasn't so spectacular after all.

"Also," He continued. I thought he was done with his confession. Apparently not. "There's no time for affection now. Ever since I was discovered by the agency, it took away all my possible lovers. I watched in jealousy at the other actors, actresses, and staff members with their significant others while I was forced to memorize script after script and record song after song. They kept me so busy that I never have a chance to do anything I want. Because of my fucking job, every _real_ emotion I feel was stripped of me and now I don't even know anymore if what I feel is real or fake."

I stopped eating, putting my full attention towards him. I truly felt sorry for the actor and I wish I could do something to make him forget of his pain and feel loved. "I'm so sorry, Blaine." I apologized, not for his forgiveness, but to show compassion for the man. "I'm sure that your family loved you. They just didn't how to show it that much. I'm also sure that the agency wanted your career to be successful thus the reason why they made you work so hard for it. Besides, they brought you to what you are now: the most talented man in America. The incredible man who sing songs that are absolutely breath-taking and acts with so much emotion that it reduces everyone who watches to cry their hearts out."

He shook his head, slamming his fork onto the table. "Y-You don't understand, Kurt. You're always so deceived by the outside world that you don't give a damn about my inner desires." _Ouch. _His words stung, making me feel like a relentless sadist.

"My family and the agency _ruined_ me! They took away all my chances to love someone, much less to _live_! Those emotions captured on the screen, they were absolutely fake! I can't find myself to act romantic or passionate in front anyone anymore. I'm _ruined!_"

I wanted to meet my hands with his shoulder so I could offer him a bit of comfort. However, the least I could do was to let him speak, hoping he would vent as much rage as he could without blowing head off and going completely insane.

"…That's why I chose to go on this vacation." He clarified. "I needed time for myself, to realize who 'Blaine Anderson' really is." He smiled, a trace of hope on his visage.

"I plan to quit acting as soon as I'm finished with this vacation. I just can't take it anymore."

I gasped, hoping the words he spoke were complete lies. _No way. _"No way!" I almost choked on a piece of crab. _He has got to be kidding me._ "That's a lie!"

"I'm being completely honest. I can't _lie_ when I'm_ sitting_ down." He smarted off, making me eye him furiously.

"Ha ha, very funny." I spoke sardonically.

Blaine should be a comedian after he ends his career as an actor. Sam would take a liking to him since he was always interested in those old-man jokes.

"Never less, ending your career as an actor is insane!" I argued, hoping he would understand. "I'll tell you who the real 'Blaine Anderson' is! He is an amazing actor whom so many look up to. He's the source of hope for some, and even a hero in the entertainment industry. I, for one, am going to do all that I can to stop this Blaine Anderson from quitting his job."

He refused to look at me, irritated at my words. "Well, I can't have the cake and eat it too, can I?" He asked. "It's either isolation from life or isolation from acting. And I choose the latter."

I wanted lecture him for bringing up such unnecessary topics during our serene dinner. "Let's not talk about this anymore." I commanded, sick of his incoherent words. "You're on a vacation to escape all that, remember? So why bring it up all of a sudden?"

He shrugged, nonchalant of his obvious mistake.

"Let's talk about this when we get home, okay?" I suggested. "Right now, we need to enjoy as much of this vacation as we can." I stated the truth, hoping he would agree with me. "Everything will be figured out, I promise. I guarantee that your life will be a lot brighter after this vacation, whether it includes acting or not."

He linked his eyes with mine, showing me his overwhelming amount of concern. I knew in that moment that he believed me.

And for the first time, I could finally see a full smile light up on his attractive face. _A smile, if I may add, caused by me._

* * *

_Besides a semi-date between Kurt and Blaine, this chapter's purpose is to give Blaine a backstory and a reason to why he is such a monster in the first place. Knowing Blaine's story would lead to something between Kurt and Blaine in the next chapter. So stay tuned. Also, what do you think of Blaine's story? I, for one, felt so sorry for him. No wonder he is such a monster. _

_~ Mar_


	14. The Monster Loves Playing Games

_I'am so very sorry for not updating for a week. School is about to start here again so I needed to prepare. Because of that and my brother hogging the computer throughout the week, I didn't have time to update. I hope you guys forgive me and don't think that this story is far from over because it has just began._

_BTW, if last chapter you guys learned about Blaine's history, this chapter you're going to learn about Kurt's. _

_~ Mar_

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen: **The Monster Loves Playing Games_

* * *

_Bora Bora Lagoon Resort and Spa. 10:15 PM Bora Bora_

It had been days since Blaine and I have been stranded on the serene yet captivating island of Bora Bora. The valuable time spent with the actor rendered me ecstatic but tense, preoccupied by his attractive looks and endearing personality. It was difficult to sleep in the same hotel room knowing he was beside me...

_...so close, and yet so far..._

While staying in the island, I had written a bit on Blaine's youthful personality for my project, but none of which I decided to let him see yet. After all, I was stubborn to show anyone my work before I fully completed the article. I'am a bona fide perfectionist. Also, the actor was required to wait at least another two weeks before I was confident enough to show him the finished product.

It was a quarter past ten when the talkative hotel manager brought us safe and sound back to the hotel from our long day of hiking. I desired to thank the man greatly, not only for his kindness, but also for his grave dedication towards us as tourists. But what could I say? I was only receiving special treatment because I was Blaine Anderson's so-called 'assistant.' As the real Kurt Hummel, I wouldn't receive such luxurious pampering or indulgence.

Blaine had made the impossible possible, and in a way, I was indebted to _him _as well.

Having spent quite a long day touring the island, I was eager to head back up to my suite to allow my fatigued body a bit of sleep. Hiking sure had taken its toll upon me, and energy was certainly needed to be stored up before the next day. Blaine had intended to go bungee jumping on the island tomorrow, and I needed to be wide awake for such an entertaining event.

Unfortunately, Blaine was not at all thinking in the same direction that I was. With our hotel only blocks away from the shore, the actor desired to have one last sight of the beach before we go back to our rooms for rest. However, I was in no position whatsoever to stay awake any longer. Every nerve in my body had craved rest, putting the thought of going to the beach in the 'preposterous' category.

"You want to go to the beach?" I yelled. "At 10:30pm? There's nothing to see but darkness!" I pointed out.

The actor strolled out of the lobby imperturbably, me following closely behind him, trying my best to prevent him from walking any further to no success. "The beach looks most spectacular at night, don't you know?" He turned around and fixed me with a naughty smirk. "We came to this island for a _reason_, so let's fulfill that reason." He pointed out stubbornly.

I rubbed my temples in aggravation, furious that the two of us were approaching the beach with ever step we took. "You're insane!" Ever since I met the actor, that phrase became the single phrase for me to describe him because is undeniable insane.

"So what if I'm insane?" He declared, utter pride in his voice wearing his never-ending smirk. "At least I'm not ridiculous and clumsy like you!" He teased me.

I gasped. The actor had offered me an irreverent insult, one which I won't take lightly. _I'am so NOT ridiculous and so NOT clumsy! _"I am _not_ ridiculous and clumsy!" I denied, my face flustered with shades of pink. It was reasonable for my conscious to affront me about my weaknesses, but Blaine was in no situation possible to criticize me whatsoever.

"Then what are you, if you're not clumsy?" He asked, his footsteps accelerating as we advanced closer to the beach.

"Oh, I'll tell you what I am!" I gave him a vicious glance.

"I'm tired from our long hike today and our long-term traveling! I am also tired of you, dragging me everywhere, unaware of _my_ needs. You woke me up at _five_ this morning so we could pet the dolphins at the sea-animal exhibit, and still, you expect me to follow you to the beach and watch the waves with you? Actor/Singer Blaine Anderson, please have mercy on me!" I begged of him.

He refused to glance back as I finished, breathless. "Look, Reporter Kurt Hummel, I don't need you holding me back and interrupting me from _my_ vacation." He roared in bitter vehemence. "If you want to go back to the hotel room, or even back to America, don't be afraid to do so. I won't stop you."

I eyed him incredulously, unable to believe him for his harsh words. "B-but…" _How am I in love with this insane man?_

"But what?"

I sighed, giving in to his demands. _The things I do for love._ "Okay, fine, fine, I'll come with you!" My heart approved of my actions as my body obligated me to stop. There was an invulnerable desire to be with him wherever he went, so there was no way on earth which my heart would refuse his request. I had a bit of stalker potential, after all.

* * *

_Bora Bora Beach. 10:30 PM. Bora Bora _

The two of us abruptly arrived at the unoccupied beach, now engulfed in total darkness from the tender night. Blaine was right...though I would never admit it to his handsome face...the beach looked absolutely magnificent under the stars. I only had to see it for myself to believe him.

The crescent moon hung gently above us, guiding over her stars and commanding her waves in a harmonious way. The fierce tides crashed against the reefs, making attractive sound effects that filled the air. The atmosphere was tainted with a salty smell, one which was irritating but also distinctive.

Blaine put no hesitation whatsoever into his actions as he walked through the white sand, approaching the ocean waves. He took off his shoes and rolled up the cuff of his pants as he walked through the water, letting the waves kiss his ankles lightly.

"Um...Blaine? What the hell are you doing?" I rushed over to him, frightened that the waves would engulf him at any second. I ran through the water, getting a hold of the actor and trying to be a superhero as the foot of my jeans was deluged in water.

"I'm all right, I'm all right!" He yelled, hurling me off him in irritation. "It's not like I'm going to drown! It's completely shallow here next to the sand."

"But you walked straight into the water!" I pointed out.

"Yes, and now I'm _standing_ here, not drowning." He retorted.

"Oh." I took a look at him. The water only came up to his ankles, contradicting my bizarre assumption. _Wow...this is embarrassing. _

He scoffed. "Worried about me, weren't you?" He was smirking again. _I seriously hate that smirk of his...though I can't lie that he doesn't look extremely handsome when he wears it. _

I frowned, shivering as the cold water seeped through the material of my shoes. "Of course not!" I denied, trying to salvage what's left of my dignity. _I'm not going to give Blaine the benefit to make fun of me._ "I was only trying to retrieve you from the cold water because you might get a cold and delay our vacation!" I explained.

He eyed me skeptically, his sharp glare reading me from head to toe. "Oh yeah, you were _definitely_ worried about me." Now, he was smirking _and _smiling mischievously.

I was completely outraged, so I bent down into the water and splashed him with the cool liquid. He blinked his eyes, trying to guard himself from the water as he fervently backed away.

"Oh no, you didn't!" The actor replied my actions with his own, splashing the cold sea water towards me in response. I chuckled uncontrollably as the chill of the water hit my clothes, seeping all the way down to my skin as the actor continued splashing onto me.

"Have mercy!" I yelled, trying to defend myself from the water. I was in no mood to show any mercy for_ him_, though. When his guard was momentarily down, I splashed towards him yet again, causing his curly brown hair to become entirely soaked with the salty seawater.

"Ha!" I yelled, a naughty grin on my lips. "That's what you get when you mess around with Reporter Kurt Hummel!" I said victoriously.

He gave me a ferocious look, trying to dry off his damp hair. "That joke is getting quite old, and so are you!" Without hesitation, Blaine humorously pushed me into the water, soaking my whole body. I tried not to shiver as the chill hit my skin, powerlessly attempting to stand up from my defenseless position.

Blaine instantly released a laugh as my attempt failed, my body now crashing once again into the cool water. My frustration overwhelmed me as the actor offered to help me up—a vague sign to me that my body was too frail for his liking. The man who had gotten me into this entire mess smirked towards me roguishly, teasing me about my lack in strength and my devastating clumsiness.

Allowing myself to obtain a stable standing position, I pushed Blaine into the water, trying to take on my revenge. It was only moments before he stood up, chasing after me with a soggy piece of seaweed draped over his shoulders and another piece stuck to his forehead. I ran as fast as I could amidst the seawater, trying to escape his frightening wrath.

He chased after me nonstop for minutes I couldn't remember how many. He was outright determined to fight back. However, my chest tightened from the run as my endurance became weak. I halted, hoping my body would regain a fraction of its energy before falling onto the beach, lifeless.

"Truce!" I yelled, my chest heaving and my world spinning. The once appealing game had taken its toll on me, allowing me to abandon the thought of it altogether.

"Ha, I win!" The actor cried out in victory as he realised his arrogant success. It wasn't the first time which I had lost a game; in fact, the result was quite predictable to me.

After the two of us had finished our mindless battle, Blaine and I laid out a blanket on the sand, hoping it would offer us a bit of comfort as we rested upon the beach. My body completely soaked, I ignited a bonfire, my hands frozen from the short game in the water.

The actor and I sat near the bonfire, watching the sparks rise up into the night sky as the waves crashed onto the shore. We huddled close to each other to receive warmth, attempting to rid our bodies of the bitter chill.

The actor refused to converse with me, only staring off into the distance with tranquil eyes. I let my curious vision travel to his godly-sculpted features, my heart refusing to quiet down as my eyes fell into his inescapable spell once again.

"You know… it's my first time seeing the ocean up-close." I conceded, a bit ashamed of my rustic characteristic.

He didn't bother to turn towards me, but I was sure he had heard my every world. "Congratulations." He remarked, a fake tone of enthusiasm in his voice. "It's not my first time seeing the ocean, but it is my first time playing in one."

I eyed him, completely outraged. Was that his idea of _playing_? The cold seawater and sand which sank into my shoes provided me with utter torture, not fun!

"Congratulations to you too." I spoke in the same tone he did, still irritated for the sudden 'game' he had started. The two of us were indolent to say any more, for our eyes were solely glued to the awe-inspiring ocean waves before us.

I let myself melt into the sensation, hoping to enjoy as much of the scenery as possible. I glanced up at the sky...at the many constellations which dominated the heavens. How wonderful it was to be under such a beautiful sky tonight.

"Constant as the stars above...always know that you are loved." I whispered into the night, memories of my late mother overwhelming me. I remember back when I was a little boy, my mother would take us to the roof of our house whenever the night sky was filled with stars. We would lay their and then she would start pointing at constellations and showing them to me, telling me their origins and what they meant. My mother loved stargazing. And since I love my mother, I love stargazing too. After pointing out the constellations would lie on the roof for a few minutes when suddenly she would say those words and hug me. Hug me as if it were the last time she would be able to do such a thing.

"What did you say?" The actor inquired, turning his head slightly to face me. _Uh oh. Apparently, he heard me. _

"Nothing," I said dismissively. Blaine didn't looked convinced and continued to wait for an answer. Sighing, I gave in immediately. "I just...remembered my mother."

Blaine, looking satisfied at my answer, turned his head back to where it was before and stared again at the starry sky.

_Thank God he didn't ask any more questions. I don't want to talk about my mother. _

I leaned closer to the shorter man, my body exhausted and my limbs sore. I prevented myself from letting the contact of our skin overwhelm me; after all, I was getting quite tired from the day's events and longed for a place to rest on. He didn't seem to mind the contact one bit, bringing a mischievous grin to my lips. The crimson flames lit the two of us in the darkness, its brightness accentuating Blaine's caramel skin and igniting the spark within his eyes.

"Tell me about your mother." He suddenly said causing me to froze. _Shit. _

This time he turned his whole body to the side facing me. He tucked in his right arm and continued to stare at me. _Why is it when he stares at me I feel compelled to answer him no matter how much I don't want to? _I tried to ignore his stare but I always find myself unable too. _Damn him and his staring powers. _

Like him, I turned my whole body to the side facing him. I tucked in my right arm like he did too. We both stared at each other for a good seconds before I started to describe my late mother. "Imagine the most beautiful woman in the world with blonde curls that falls lightly onto her shoulders; her green...blue...grey... eyes sparkling all the time, never failing to show how she really feels; her nose looking like perfections; her cheeks very rosy; her lips naturally pink and always so full; her smile so bright and so happy that no matter how bad you feel, you feel happy immediately after seeing it; her body tall, petite, and fragile; her personality making it so hard for people not to like her because she was just so damn likeable; her talent beside cooking and singing was teaching English to preschoolers and grade one students. That's my mother."

I didn't say anything after that. I looked at Blaine's face to see a reaction but the only thing I saw was that he was _really looking _at me. As if he was staring into my very heart, my very soul, my very being. Oddly, I didn't felt weirded out by the way he stared. It actually felt..._good. _It felt good that he was looking at me like that. It made me felt that...I may...I may have a chance with him, to be with him, to be his lover..._no matter how slim the chances are._

"Tell me more." He said, still looking at me.

I didn't what else to say so with a sigh, I told him how she died. "She died when I was eight. A hit and run accident caused by a drunk driver. She was driving from the grocery store when it happened. I was suppose to go with her but I declined because I wanted to watch a brand new show in Disney." I explained again, stopping for a second.

I stared at Blaine. He stared right back. "The last thing I told her was 'I love you'." I finished, feeling my eyes starting to mist.

He cupped my face and with the use of his calloused thumbs, gently caressed my cheeks and dried of the tears that escaped. "I'm sorry, Kurt." He said, sounding genuinely sorry for me and he looked at me as if he felt the same pain I felt. The next thing he did surprised me ten folds. He grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me towards him, wrapping me in a tender hug. My eyes went wide with what he did and even though I was surprised, my hands automatically wrapped around him.

It was then and there that I realized that I want this man. No matter what, no matter how, I wanted this man right here, right _now._

I didn't want to call myself egotistic for wanting to claim him as my own. After all, the man beside me not only offered my _eyes_ candy, but also offered my _body_ enthralling warmth and tenderness. Being pressed to him so tightly made me feel so contented...so in place. It was almost as if the two of us were two separate puzzle pieces, now fitting in place within each other's arms.

I had no courage whatsoever to admit it...at least outloud...but I was profoundly in love with Blaine. I had come to realize in the time I spent with him that I had fallen in love with him only halfway as his fan, but now, as he held me tight, another portion of me foolishly encountered his trap, multiplying the amount of affection I harboured towards him. The more I understood him, the more I learned him, the more time I spent with him, the more I fell for him, fell for him _hard_. I knew without a doubt that this same cycle would continue endlessly, and a small fraction of me preferred to escape it, telling me that I would receive no form of reward or requited feelings if I continued to love him this way. I _needed_ to get closer to him. Even if it meant risking the fickle friendship we built up, I had to take the chance.

_I had to take the chance. _

"Listen, Blaine…" I didn't put much thought as I spoke as I pulled away from his tender hold of me, letting my heart control the movement of my lips. "That autograph you gave me that day in Paris..."

"You mean, the one you torn apart in the hotel room and threw in the trash?" Blaine asked.

_Shit. I forgot about that. _"Yeah," I agreed, sounding embarrassed._ I also forgot to ask him for another copy. Shit. _

Blaine chuckled, patting my shoulder teasingly. "Don't worry, Kurt. I placed another copy in your bag. I knew you were angry at me and that's why you did it." He reassured me. "I'm not surprised you did it actually."

_Phew...Thank God. _

"What about the autograph, Kurt?"

With a shy face, I answered him. "Well...you see...it's not for my sister-in-law." I trailed off, deciding to advance lethargically at first.

His eyes carried curiosity as they met mine. "Really?" Astonished, he blinked his eyes. "Then who is it for?"

I sighed, deciding to beat around the bush no longer. "It's for me."

Silence stretched between the two of us almost immediately after I spoke, my words still echoing throughout my ears. If I was going to love him, I might as well be honest with him.

Nonchalance filled his features after a short paused. "Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?" He chuckled, not taking the conversation curiously.

"I-I… I didn't have the guts to tell you the truth because…" I was speechless, my heart being intimidated by the actor once again. "I've been your fan for years." I acknowledged, trying to veil the blush within the darkness. "I've been in love with you ever since you first appeared on my television screen. Your looks, your talent...your everything. They were all what I desired." I halted, in debate whether or not I would be able to utter my next statement. "I know it might sound weird, but… I'm in love with you, Blaine."

_There. I said it. I finally said it out loud. And damn, it felt really good even though he was looking at me like that. _

He couldn't find the strength to speak instantly after my lucid confession. I assumed he was either disgusted or revolted towards me. However, the emotions locked inside me yearned for freedom, now released with my careless yet significant words.

Predicting that a frown would show upon his features, I was astonished as I saw quite the opposite. The actor carried a pensive appearance, making my heart weaken and my mind desperate to identify his next move.

"Kurt…" He spoke, sympathy in his voice. "I-I never knew…" He explained, confusion written all over him. He halted, staring at me blankly. "W-wait… is this a joke of some sort? You know… for your project?" He questioned, amused. "Is this a personality test to dig more deeply into my wits?"

So, he had thought my emotions were a joke after all. I wanted to murder the love in my heart, knowing that Blaine would eventually throw it away. His words had rejected me, in a vague way which he had used to veil his bitterness. I felt a bit regretful, knowing that all my sentiments toward him would eventually go to waste.

_No, it was not a joke_, I wanted to answer him. But then again, where would the truth take me? It would only lead him to push me away even further. In his eyes I would always be considered the homosexual, meddlesome, perverted fan-boy who would have no chance whatsoever to be with him.

His eyes held complete worry and guilt as tears of disappointment...or was it, embarrassment...capriciously appeared on my cheeks. The disgusting thoughts throughout my mind brought me to no conclusion but to let my tears fall. I was still a fragile, pathetic child in the end.

"Kurt, I understand, I didn't mean to take it as a joke." He spoke gently, wiping the tiny particles of liquid from my eyes. "There's nothing wrong with how you're feeling. I'm not going to neglect your love and take it for granted. I'm only surprised, that's all."

I chuckled, wondering what a complete fool I was. "Surprised about what? Surprised that a clumsy, childish admirer like me thinks that he actually has a chance with you?" I scoffed, wiping the tears away. "I don't, Blaine. I know I don't."

"Stop, Blaine." He commanded. "Don't speak such nonsense."

"Why? Because they make you feel like a ruthless monster, is that why?"

He held frustration in his eyes. "Stop." He demanded, letting his palm hover over my mouth. "Just stop, please."

I followed his command, frightened of what would happen if I rebelled. His hand on my lips not only offered me ecstasy, but a large amount of uncertainty as well. I stayed silent, hoping for some sort of explanation.

"I knew you were different from the moment I met you." Blaine indicated, his hands now off my lips. "I felt that it was a bit weird, having you ask for my autograph so eagerly as you first met me. If it really _was_ for you sister-in-law, I'm sure you would've waited a while longer."

I nodded, gulping. The actor was sharper than I imagined, reading my every move concisely with his keen vision.

"And when you offered to apologise to me at the restaurant for angering me with the rumours… no other reporter would have the guts to do such a thing." He smiled with mirth in his eyes, completely flattered. "But you, Kurt, every move you've made towards me was well thought out and beneficial. From the time you tried to back me up in front of Wesley to helping me escape… it really surprised me how humane you are."

I smirked, admired by his praise. His words were music to the ears, making my confidence rise above its standard height. _He thinks I'm humane. Well...that's something, right?_

"Now I know the truth." Blaine stated, taking a chance to look deeply into my irises. "This reporter who was sent to me for his project turned out to be nothing more than just a fanatical, infatuated, stalker fan-boy."

I was content over his words, until he uttered his last statement. "W-wait!" I contradicted. "I'm not a stalker!" I denied. "You know I'm not!"

He chuckled. "All fan-girls are stalkers, I thought you understood that already."

"I'm a fan-_boy_, thank you very much."

"Big difference." He replied indifferently.

My anger boiled deeply inside me. "You are _some_ actor." I remarked, letting my mind spill its thoughts. "You know, here's another confession: I thought you'd be a lot more sophisticated in person. But _no_, you're careless, selfish, and downright rude!" I pointed out, spitting the words like they were venom.

He scoffed, making fun of me once more. "And yes, I imagined you would be different as well." He clarified. "I thought you would be an old prying reporter with wrinkles and blanched hair, not a pale-skinned boy with rosy lips and ebony hair."

I thanked the darkness for keeping my blush concealed. His words had thrilled me significantly, causing a bright red to skim over my skin.

"And gay, not to mention." I added. This was the first time I came out to him.

He let himself laugh away, thinking that I was some sort of comedian. "That's right, that's right! We'd better not forget about the gay!"

My one last nerve popped, bringing anger to my body._ Just who did this actor think he was, making fun of me like this?_

I attempted to shift away from him, hoping to hide my obvious blush and to wipe the embarrassment off my countenance. In response, the actor only pulled me closer, not allowing me to escape.

My complexion brightened with different shades of crimson as our bodies met sensually in the dark. My skin was deadly warm from the contact, allowing my mind to dispose all hits of coherency. I decided not to fight the stronger man, crawling closer to him to the point I can feel his soft breathing. I tried to hide my flush from his view, hoping my discomfiture would eventually die down.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" The actor suggested right out of blue. He held a mischievous smirk, one which was ready to undo me right on the spot.

"Oh no, not _another_ game." I dreaded. "What is with you and your games?" I questioned, letting my curiosity get the better of me.

He chuckled, unable to offer me any clues. "You'll see after we finish." He informed ambiguously, the smirk still upon his cherry lips.

I sighed, deciding to let him command me yet again. "Fine." I agreed helplessly. "How do you play this so-called 'game'?"

He scoffed, satisfied that I had agreed to his request. "Close your eyes, Kurt." He ordered.

I did as he told, asking myself why I was always so obedient in his presence. Whatever he commanded me to do, I did. Wherever he ordered me to go, I went.

I closed my eyes shut, waiting for an indication of some sort as I sat patiently. I silently prayed that his game would not be as wearisome as the previous one.

"Now, whoever opens their eyes first loses." Blaine informed. "Understand?"

"What a stupid game." I replied, my eyes entirely shut. The actor chuckled silently, making me wonder what he was up to.

Like a fool, I waited intolerantly for the game to begin. Nevertheless, after a few moments of waiting, I was still unable to receive any sounds—or procedures for that matter...from the obscure actor.

Impatient, I finally decided to let loose and question him about the strange game.

"Blaine, what the hell is with this game? Seriously, this is quite ridicu—"

Without warning, a warm touch met at my lips; one which tasted like sugar but felt like poison to me. My lips felt as if they had been taken over, now powerless due to the uncontrollable force which had enveloped me.

I was too besieged to admit it, but the sensation which met at my lips was one that was that was alien to me. Was this sentiment perhaps…_dare I say it?_ A _kiss?_

Ignoring the purpose of the game, I let my eyes fly open, astounded by the sensation left upon my lips. When my vision was fully restored, I laid my eyes upon a scene nothing close to even my most plentiful dreams. There, holding me in his arms, was the actor himself, meeting his lips with mine.

My body turned fire hot as I realised the objective of the naughty game we had began. I was speechless, and yet I desired to cry out ardently. I was left completely powerless, and bashfully _hard_ as his tongue brushed passed mine, sinfully teasing me with his playful movements. I kept reminding myself that such a thing as too good to be true, failing to wake myself up from the deceitful dream.

He pulled away with a frown on his face. "Ah, ah, ah." He wagged a single finger before me, acting as if I was a young child. "You're not supposed to open your eyes, remember?" He reminded me.

"Blaine… I-I—"

"You lost the game yet again!" Blaine cried victoriously.

My eyes widened, a gasp escaping my throat. "Just shut up, Blaine!"

"Make me." He said with that irritating yet adorable smirk.

Realizing what the actor intended me to do, I eagerly met my lips with his, wanting to taste his sugary kiss once again. His kiss was like a drug, hypnotizing my virgin lips and then eagerly demanding for it to return to his. I moved my tongue swiftly against his, hoping that I would forgive myself for such a sinful deed.

Fitting together like puzzle pieces, the two of shared our moment of desire and ecstasy together as one. I felt as if I had been tainted for the first time, my first kiss now stolen from me by the lips of this abstruse yet affectionate man.

I melted, completely forgetting about the whole world as we sat together, below the stars, on the beautifully-sculpted white sand beach.

Two people, stuck on a tropical island, one being an actor and one being his greatest fan...something was _bound_ to happen. _Right?_ I didn't give the idea much thought, but smiled as I drifted off, sailing throughout the wonders of the kiss he left upon my lips.

Well, wasn't this what I had been asking for all along? So why was I feeling so _doubtful_..._and_ _bizarre_?

* * *

_Well nothing really happened here...who am I kidding? Klaine officially kissed people! I don't know about you guys but right now as I finished typing this I am ecstatic about how the story is unfolding. Also, I ended this chapter with a mystery. Why did Kurt felt the kiss to be doubtful and bizarre? You have to tune in to find out! :) _

_BTW, what do you guys think of the chapter? Bad or good? :)_

_TBC_

_~ Mar _


	15. Each Other's Missing Puzzle Piece

_Warning: THIS CHAPTER IS **RATED M** for containing smut or as I call it, love-making. _

_Okay. This is the moment all of us been waiting for. _

_This is my first time writing smut and I'm excited at the same time frightened beyond belief since this is more of love-making here for Kurt and Blaine than having sex with each other. I hope I did good. :)_

_~ Mar_**  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen: **Each Other's Missing Puzzle Piece  
_

* * *

_Bedroom, Bora Bora Lagoon Resort and Spa. 3:55 AM Bora Bora_

Spellbound by his enthralling yet _tantalizing_ kiss, I was unable to fall asleep, shifting fretfully in my bed sheets and trying to attain sleep for my tired eyelids. The continuous flashbacks refused to leave me alone, rendering me powerless as I rested among the soft sheets. I swore under my breath, criticizing myself for taking our kiss so gravely.

What astonished me even more was not the kiss alone, but _how_ we sustained the kiss. It felt as if the two of us committed to such an action only because we were _eager_ for the sudden burst of affection, not because we _needed_ it. I was fervent for him due to my burning passion for the performer. I felt that _he_, however, desired such a thing only to prove himself worthy of affection...to prove that he still had a heart despite the emptiness that lingered solely inside him.

Wide awake with the actor sleeping soundly in the bed beside me, I began to replay the memorable scene at the beach, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time I would place my lips with his. Every emotion I felt flustering inside me was genuine, and every single word I had spoken to him was the absolute truth. After the eloquent confession, I was no doubt still uncertain of my emotions. Was I only doing this for the actor's good looks and talent? Or was I doing it to heal him from his misery? _I actually don't know anymore...all I know...is that I love him._

"I want to be with you."

I told him earlier that night, after our 'game' had ended. And I truly did, knowing the truth about him and deeply sympathizing for him. I was distressed, however, when I realised the pace at which we were going. It had barely been days on the island, and here I was, already acting like a lovesick puppy in front of the gorgeous entertainer.

I didn't think he really seemed to mind, especially because _he_ was the one who brought about such an action. There was also the possibility that he had done it only for his own amusement. After all, my womanly features were infamous for bringing out such unusual occurrences.

I had no clue what to do. The two of us were held together by our uncontrolled kiss, and I felt that I had been tainted...forever, by the monster who knew nothing of love. The old Kurt wouldn't have minded it one bit, but now, I was feeling tentative and overwhelmed.

Deciding to abandon sleep altogether, I sat up and strolled over to the desk where my laptop laid. I kept my procedures gentle in case I would disturb the sleeping actor. I sighed, hoping to get a bit of work done instead of wasting time in bed, not receiving a second of sleep.

I turned the laptop on, logged into my account, and opened up a word document. I had written a few paragraphs on behalf of my article on the actor beforehand, and now I was prepared to revise the final paper. However, my ideas for the article were always conflicting, caused by the significant and crucial occurrence tonight.

Staring at the blank word document, I began typing, hoping that my words would be enough to win me a position on the _New York Times_ Newspaper.

_The versatile actor and poised entertainer, Blaine Everett Anderson, is by far the most influential magnate in the film industry._

I started my article out slow, hoping it would hook the audience's attention.

_However, after spending a few days with him, I not only realised his astonishing talent was endless, but that his inner child had influenced quite a large portion of him. The actor whom I imagined would be poised and graceful turned out to be nothing but a mischievous and stubborn child._

I halted, wondering if my last statement had been too harsh. I decided it against it however, when I realised it was the complete truth. I wasn't in any position to construct any lies about him, so I stuck to reality, hoping my alternative would provide me with more amusement.

_The actor is not only obstinate, but he is also very cold and inapproachable at first. But after spending only a few hours with him, his outer shell begins to melt, revealing his true colours, deep emotions, and—_

"Kurt, what are you doing?"

I was startled instantly by the deep voice of the actor as he spoke languidly within the bed sheets.

I saved my word document and shut down my laptop, hoping to keep my article as secretive as possible. I sighed in failure, discontented that the actor had prevented me from getting further in my assignment.

"Go back to sleep." He droned wearily. "Don't stay up all night typing."

_He looks so adorable. _

His vague mumbling brought a chuckle to my lips. It was always entertaining seeing him half awake and making a complete fool of himself.

Instead of making my way back to my own mattress, my body was mechanically drawn to his...almost as if a magnetic force was acting upon me. I sat next to the half-awake actor, snuggling up to him to receive a bit of comfort for my fatigued, frigid body. The messy bed hair and revealing tank top he wore nearly undid me, leaving sick fancies to wander throughout my tarnished mind. _Kurt, don't go there..._

The masculine fingers of his gently worked their way up my spine, causing a chill to be released throughout my entire body. He held me close to him, making sure the friction between us was powerful enough to create sparks. And, it _did _create sparks.

As his lengthy fingers entangled through the strands of my hair, my lips were eagerly brought to his, causing the desired spark to appear. I let my curious tongue taste every corner of his cherry lips, giving up my whole soul as I continued.

The two of us broke apart for air, but continued almost as eagerly...if not, more...as we retrieved our breaths. My body filled with _sweet_ rapture as our lips met once again, my mind rapidly being preoccupied with erotic pictures of him.

I couldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried. His kiss was like a drug to me, leaving me merrily intoxicated and susceptible. I _needed _him so much.

What marvelled me the most, however, was when my curious fingers sat at the foot of his shirt, lifting it up slightly and craving to dispose of the soft material. I could feel my member hardening as I lifted his shirt up halfway, allowing him to finish up the rest himself.

He eyed me favourably, knowing exactly where I was going with my actions. The actor laid me upon the mattress, leaving me no choice but to obey. He went to work on my clothes, his fingers impatient as the polyester material was removed. I sighed, my body quivering, unprepared of what was to happen next.

_Dear God, is this really happening? _

"You're mine." He whispered into my ears, making me wish I could say the same to him. _Yours. Always._ He met his lips with a soft patch of skin upon my neckline, letting himself take what he desired. The velvet lips upon my sensitive neckline offered me anxiety yet compassion. I whimpered in discomfort as the actor made his mark upon me, claiming his territory and making sure no one else would stumble upon it. I was his after all.

For a man who had never loved before in his entire life, he was quite an expert on pleasing me. Perhaps it was just _aspiration_ from the beginning. After all, he _was_ my favourite actor and consisted of a perfectly-sculpted visage and body.

As he finished up along my jaw line, his fingers travelled down my pants, coming in contact with my hard length and setting my whole body on fire. With absolute impatience, he severs my pants from my hips in one pull, revealing every inch of me to his eyes, and his eyes only.

I let my eyelids lose to gravity, frightened of the sudden sensation which lingered throughout me. I could detect the desire in his touch; the heat of the seducing flames which met upon my skin. My mouth lost its control and breached. The voice barely audible as I let out a deep groan. With his fingers upon my sensitive member and his lean body pressed to mine so deliciously, I was left feebly breathless.

I heard myself plea for more as I saw the tiny droplets of crystal sweat tainting his faultlessly tanned chest. My incessant longing for him reached its maximum height, making my body fervent to have him inside me.

My eager hands reached down to undo his pants. My fingers aspired to touch him as my tongue desired to taste him. I was immediately succumbed by my selfish desires, making my entire conscious blinded and paralyzed. Acting as the offensive, I let my tongue travel to his erect nipple, tasting the tender skin upon his chest. My lengthy arms wrapped around him, claiming his broad and masculine shoulders as mine.

His voice carried utter desperation along with a hint of discomfort as he groaned. "Kurt..." He whispered into my neck, his hot breath delighting my fragile ears. "Kurt..." He groaned again.

I closed my eyes, obeying his orders and letting my tongue meet his pulsating hard length. He let out an unexpected whimper as the meeting occurred, dumbfounded by the sudden burst of pleasure.

Letting my tongue take me wherever it desired, I enveloped the backside of his erection with my curious tongue, allowing him moan in pleasure. I wrapped my long fingers around his throbbing member, inundated by overpowering gratification.

"Ahhhh...yes...Kurt...god..."

His seductive moans nearly made my mind blow. I cannot believe that _I _was the reason the actor was moaning deliciously like that. _Is this a dream? Because I don't want to wake up anymore._ He sighed into my skin, besieged by the enticing satisfaction.

Allowing him to dominate me once more, I let gravity bring my incited body back down onto the mattress, opening my whole heart, body, and soul to him. His strong arms nailed me onto the soft sheets, rendering me completely vulnerable as I lay, helpless.

_I want you inside me, Blaine. I want you and only you to see me and touch me this way. I love you. _

Gliding his fingers into the rigid opening, he breached me, allowing himself an entrance into my body. My mind and heart was in synchronization as I let his hard member tease me at my opening. My body was utterly hungry to have him inside me. He entangled his fingers in mine to offer me a sense of security, and then without warning, he penetrated me, sending my whole body into complete alarm.

"Blaine!" I shouted carelessly, not caring if the whole resort heard my cry of pain.

The pain which I felt upon the lower half of my body was equivalent to the overwhelming pleasure I experienced. Our bodies were so close that I swore our hearts would melt into the each other, unable to return to our own bodies as they eternally entwined within our souls.

I let my lips meet with his again, completing the love we had made upon the mattress. I allowed my eyelids to droop jadedly, solely wanting to feel the pain and pleasure which dominated me.

Under the moonlight of the tranquil island, the two of us gave ourselves to each other and ended it with wave of pure ecstasy from our love-making. There we lay in the soft sheets, not separately...

...but as a complete puzzle. A puzzle that's been looking for its missing pieces for a long time has _finally _found the right pieces at last.

I was thankful that in the end, my emotions weren't a waste to him after all. When sleep finally took over him, I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. I opened my eyes once more to stare at the man I just made love with and whom I gave my whole self with for the first time. I smiled at this beautiful monster lying next to me.

_Your mine, Blaine. Mine and mine only. _I selfishly thought no matter how much of a lie it is. In this moment, just this one moment in time, I can actually admit, not necessarily to the world, but to myself, that he was _mine_.

* * *

_So...what do you think? Did I do good? Because honestly I'm nervous right now. Never wrote a smut scene before in my life. I hope you liked it and I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. :)_

_~ Mar_


	16. The Manager Gets A Call

_Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time. School began last week so I'm quite busy but I'm trying my super best to update at least every week. _

_This chapter will explain the mysterious ending in Chapter 14, the one where Kurt was kissing Blaine but he was feeling doubtful and bizarre. The reason why he felt that way will be answered in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! :) _

_~ Mar_

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen: **The Manager Gets A Call_

* * *

_Bedroom, Hotel de Crillon. 6:00 PM Paris, France_

Sitting next to his hotel window, the sombre manager glanced out in pure dismay. It had been _day_s since the actor left Paris, venturing off into a distant land where no one would be able to find him and by no one, he meant him. He can't find him. No matter what he did, he can't find him. He felt utterly foolish and useless as he sat. He was on the brink of giving up the search.

The cool autumn rain kissed the windows lightly, filling the manager with utter remorse and doubt. _If only I hadn't scolded Blaine so much for abandoning that insignificant staff dinner, then he would still be here today. _The manager thought regretting his actions. _If only..._

It wasn't as if he couldn't comprehend the actor. In fact, he knew it was essential for him to receive a relaxing vacation to take his mind off work. He wasn't just Blaine's manager but also his friend, though his primary concern is preserving his career. But what bothered Wesley the most was _when_ he decided to depart. It was very unlike him. Blaine had always appeared to take his filming seriously.

S_o why was he rebelling so much now_? Wesley shook his head, his body fatigued from his constant over thinking. _Why now? _

Distracting him from the darkness that loitered about him, his mobile phone rang throughout the silent hotel room, severing his mind from his escalating depression. He answered the phone eagerly, wishing that Blaine would be on the other side of the line.

"Yes? Wesley Montgomery here." He said in his professional voice.

The manager listened vigilantly as an alien voice spoke from the opposite end of the line. "Hello Mr. Wesley Montgomery,"

_Who is this? _"Who is this?" The manager asked leaning forward from the chair he sat on, wondering who on Earth is the person calling him.

"That is not important." The voice stated, a bit enigmatically. "What is important is that I have information that you, of all people, would very much like to know."

Wesley raised an eyebrow at what stranger said. _What could I possibly want to know? Unless... _Knowing he will regret this later, he uttered the words. "I'm listening,"

The stranger smiled from the other end. "I would like to share that I have a photo of one of your clients on the island Bora Bora. Can you take a guess on who he is?" The stranger sounded sarcastic at the same time faking innocence. Wesley's eyes widened as the stranger finished, completely flabbergasted.

"Y-you know where he is?" He asked curiously, not knowing anything about the stranger on the other end. _How could he possibly know? _

The stranger agreed. "I not only know where he is, but I have contact with the paparazzi. With just one call from me, they will receive countless amounts of pictures of him on the island. I'm very sure they will pay good money to see that." The stranger taunted. "Note to self that the pictures I took weren't necessarily ordinary. If you will not meet my requests, Mr. Montgomery, I won't hesitate to call them." The stranger threatened sounding very serious.

Confusion lingered through Wesley, replacing the remorse which originally filled him. The words which he received from his mobile phone left his body paralyzed and engulfed with apprehension.

"W-what?" He was speechless yet impatient to skip to conclusions. "What kind of pictures?" _Surely, if the pictures aren't so bad then I'm sure that won't cause much havoc. Right? _

The mysterious stranger on the other side of the line suddenly chuckled like a mad man, nodding in satisfaction. "I have managed to capture a bit of intimate footage of him with another man on the beach." He spoke maliciously, sending chills up the manager's spine. "I sent the photos to your email. I think it would be wise to look inside your inbox right this moment." He ordered him.

The young manager panicked immediately, turning on his laptop as fast as he could and navigating through his email. There, on the very top of the page, was an email sent from the stranger with the codename _IABAB_, displaying five photo attachments.

Impatient, the manager downloaded the five photos, curious to see if the man's descriptions were valid. When the photos finished loading, Wesley opened them up one by one, scanning them over in unreserved bewilderment.

The consecutive five photos all consisted of the same scene. Two people were situated beside the ocean, seated on the beautiful white-sand beach, beside a small bonfire. There, amidst the aesthetic scenery, the two of them met their lips intimately, sharing the moment of ecstasy mutually.

The manager, with the phone still attached to his ears, squinted his eyes to view the two people a bit more clearly. After a few moments, the manger finally realised the truth of the photo...the truth that obdurately sent needles into his heart.

There was no doubt on the two men kissing was none other than Blaine Anderson, and the journalism student he only met briefly but have found himself quite attracted to, Kurt Hummel.

"Wha—" Wesley was left speechless, attempting to draw coherency out of the photo. After try after try, he was unable to, his mind cluttered with confusion and his knees weakening from the sudden shock. _How could this happen? How how HOW!_

The stranger's voice travelled through the phone, once again. "Quite a shock, is it not?" He asked, smirking from the other end. "I will issue these photos if you do not meet my demands, understand?"

When Wesley didn't answer, the stranger repeated impatiently. "Understand?"

Wesley was taken back from the man's vicious words. "A-are you blackmailing me?" He asked, fear in his voice. _Of course he's blackmailing me. _

The stranger chuckled. "Even in you are to report me to the authorities, I won't hesitate to leak the pictures thereby ending Blaine Anderson's career."

Wesley furrowed his brows in anger. "You fucking bastard…" The manager cursed, clutching his phone angrily against his ear. "You bastard!" He shouted over the phone.

He returned his vision to the screen and scanned across the five photos once again. If such photos were publicized, the actor's illustrious career would be ruined. The fans that were once so devoted to him would change their minds, now disgusted of him for kissing another man. His client would lose everything.

The manager sighed, trying to relieve himself from stress. _I can't let this happen. I got to stop this before those pictures get leaked._ "What do you want?" He asked, impatient at the same finally giving in at the stranger's blackmail. "What can I do to stop this? I'll do anything!"

"So you're agreeing." He replied, sounding victorious and pleased with himself.

_Hell no I'm not agreeing! But I don't have a choice. I can't let anything happen to destroy Blaine's career. _"Just tell me what I have to do!" He cried out, furious at the turnout of events. _When I found out who you are, I won't hesitate to sue your ass off. _

The stranger chuckled, again like a mad man. He was being completely flippant during the solemn discussion. "Have the film company pay US 500,000 dollars." The man responded. "If I do not have the money, I will not hesitate to post the photos." He threatened yet again.

_500,000 DOLLARS! _The young manager was dumbfounded. "500,000 dollars?" He echoed. "Are you crazy?" _He is if he's thinking of getting money like that. _

The alien voice responded humorously. "So you want the photos published, then." He threatened lightly.

Wesley shook his head furiously. "No!" He cried out, frightened out of his own skin. "It will ruin Blaine's fame and career! If such a thing was to happen, all his years of hard work would go to complete waste!" _And me! I'll be finished! _

The stranger smirked. "Then have the money by Thursday and personally give it to me in Bora Bora, or I will send the photos to every magazine in the world." He concluded. "Understood?"

"W-wait, you can't just—" Wesley tried to reason with the stranger.

The line went dead, cutting off the manager's alarmed voice. He sighed, thinking over the perturbed situation as he stared off into space angrily.

Everything which could've gone wrong _went_ wrong. The manager's temper was at its heights, rendering him completely livid and irritated. His one last nerve popped, sending him to throw his costly mobile phone to the wall before him. The large amount of money the man requested was beyond preposterous! There would be no way he would be able to fund for the actor's careless mistake!

As the phone conversation concluded, the manager sunk back down into his armchair. A wave of stress crashed over him, making his mind very least he could do now was to attempt to contact the two about the shocking news. Out of all the things he needed to do, his first task was to warn Kurt and Blaine about the danger which lay ahead of them. _The stranger could be a mad man for all I know... _

So, the manager did what his heart desired. He picked up his mobile phone once again, and dialled Kurt's cell phone number, hoping this time that the man would answer his phone. This was an emergency after all.

There were merely four days until Thursday, only four days to get $500,000, he needed to _hurry_.

* * *

_Bora Bora Lagoon Resort and Spa, 8:00 AM. Bora, Bora. _

After setting down the phone back to his pocket, he found himself chuckling yet again. _My plan is moving perfectly._ He thought as_ h_e stood up from the sand he was sitting on and slowly walked back towards the hotel where he was staying and where the famous actor was staying as well.

_Enjoy your last days as a star, Blaine, it would be your last. I will see to it that you'll never work in the entertainment industry ever again. _

* * *

_Well this chapter marks the drama that is to come that would set the tone to the next chapters. Now that Wesley knows where Kurt and Blaine are, expect the drama to begin especially the fact that there is this stranger who's going to jeopardize Blaine's career. _

_Here's the question I'd like to leave you all, if you don't mind?__ Who do you think is the stranger who called Wesley and who took Kurt and Blaine's picture in Bora Bora? One thing I can tell you. It's the least person you can expect. Credits to the person/people who gets him. :)_

_~ Mar_


	17. Soaring Like Love Birds

_Wow. O_O. Just. WOW. The response to the last chapter was phenomenal and I...I'm speechless...Thank you so much for all those reviews! :)_

_Also, I apologize for not updating sooner. My schedule is against me having free time. I hope this fluffy chapter makes up for the late update. :)_

_~ Mar_

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen:** Soaring like Lovebirds Without A Care in the World  
_

* * *

_Bedroom, Bora Bora Lagoon Resort and Spa. 6:00 AM Bora Bora_

_What the hell is that noise?_

An intriguing melody engulfed the dark room, startling me from my peaceful slumber and severing me from my dreams. My eyes breached slightly, curious to discover what the loud disturbance had been.

Hearing the silent melody once again, I began to realise that the tune was of my cell phone's ring tone. Sitting up on the mattress while attempting not to awake the sleeping actor, I strolled over to my ringing phone, hoping the conversation wouldn't be able to last long.

Then only did I realized I was completely naked which made me blush. I suddenly remembered the countless "games" Blaine and I had played during the previous night into account. My body felt erratic...weary...from Blaine's sudden entrance into me, yet pleaded for more of the arousing pain as I recalled the alluring moments. I had let him conquer me for his own, and yet I felt flattered, being desired so much by the man I have love so much.

I shook my head, disbanding the sugary memories from my mind. I got a hold of ringing phone, curious to see who was calling in at this hour.

I recognized the number on the tiny screen almost immediately. Wesley Montgomery, Blaine's manager, had attempted to reach me, disturbing the two of us from our much-needed rest.

_What should I do? _I thought.

I stared at the screen unresponsively, wondering if I should pick up the unanticipated call or not. I was in no position whatsoever to argue with Wesley Montgomery about Blaine's disappearance, and so I hesitated, trying to make the best judgment possible.

The sleeping actor stirred in his sleep and swiftly awoke due to the loud disturbance in the room. I glanced towards him with a mirthful smile, still dumbfounded by the events of the earlier night. I carried my ringing phone over to him, hoping he would be able to argue with his manager in my place. I rested my naked body against his, my lips once again eager to meet with his.

_God, he looks so hot with that hair. _I thought hungrily, eyeing him up and down.

Trying to fix his slipshod sex hair, the actor glanced upon the ringing phone blankly, trying to depict the flashing number on the miniature screen. His calm expression was soon replaced by an infuriated frown, informing me that he had recognized the familiar number.

"Don't answer the call." He mumbled, still half awake. He yawned, taking the chance to enclose me within his muscular arms. "Please."

A chill was sent up my spine as soon as his fingers met my naked shoulders. "And why not?" I questioned. "Mr. Montgomery is going to find out where we are sooner or later. So why not tell him _now_ and get it over with?" I

He smirked sardonically dissatisfied that I still had not gotten the obvious point. I glanced upon him with perplexity in my eyes, waiting for the actor to offer me a sane response. _Since when does Blaine give me sane responses anyway? _

He only chuckled, nailing me onto the mattress once more and taking over my hungry yet weary lips. The actor kissed me passionately, putting his whole heart into his actions almost as if he was shooting a scene for a film. I thanked fate for the sudden pleasure that surrounded me, still wanting more of the enrapturing amour as the two of us continued.

He broke apart from me, chuckling wildly. "_Now_ do you know why we don't answer any phone calls?" He asked humorously, making my whole body weaken at his gaze. "I think I've made my point pretty clear." He whispered deliciously into my ear.

"You…" I let my glare curse at him, angry that he had once again used my absurdity for his own amusement. I eagerly turned off my mobile phone, irritated at the repetitive melody of the device.

With the warm blankets not covering an inch of my body, the man took a second to scan across me, admiring my naked body encased within the seductive darkness of the room. My body itched, wanting to feel his touch upon my skin once again. I couldn't control myself as I took him into my arms, meeting my lips with his for the second time.

I could only feel a ounce of remorse as I mingled my lips with his, leaving the sudden phone call ignored and abandoned.

* * *

_Lobby, Bora Bora Lagoon Resort and Spa. 10:45 AM Bora Bora_

The sudden phone call was soon forgotten as the tender warmth of daylight hit the windows, awaking the two of us from our capricious night. Energized and fulfilled, we were most eager to spend yet another day on the island...relaxed, within each other's presence. I, myself, found it a bit eccentric conversing with the actor after the occurrences of the previous night. I could often feel a chill run up my spine as the actor observed me, informing me that he had admired me deeply. It felt as if the two of us had switched places; he now being the admirer, and I being the admiree. It felt really good.

_Maybe there's a chance that he can fall for me. But that's a BIG maybe. _

As the two of us arrived in the hotel lobby, we were greeted once more by the chatty owner, Chandler Kiehl—or should I say, _Mr. Talkative_. With the man of my dreams beside me and the astute tour guide ready to fulfil my every request, I felt as if I was on cloud nine, living out the fantasy I had always wanted.

However, after the actor _insisted_ that the two of us would spend our day bungee jumping, I immediately felt as if I had been lifted down from cloud nine back into hell.

_Seriously? Bungee jumping? Does he not know how scared I 'am of heights? _

After all the care and sympathy I had provided him, he still had not put my terrible fear of heights into consideration. Perhaps he had long forgotten about our momentous night at the carnival days ago (one which I would never _dare_ to overlook). It was typical of him, the selfish stubborn careless monster.

With a smile, the sprightly hotel manager provided us with a ride once again, in his pearl red convertible. I felt a frown slowly creep upon my lips as the car headed uphill, telling me that we were approaching the dangerous yet thrilling location. I still couldn't understand what Blaine wanted to experience from participating in such a perilous activity. _Did he want to challenge gravity or something_?

I was ready to protest as the road before us became steeper and steeper. "You know…" I started. "You're pretty crazy as it is, putting the two of us in this vacation in the first place." I criticized. "But now, you're being even _crazier_ by allowing yourself to go bungee jumping! Seriously, do you have any hints of fear within you?"

The actor didn't bother to put much care into my words. "It'll be fun." He mumbled, indicating to the hazardous activity of bungee jumping.

"You _do_ realise that the only support you have is from a band tied onto your feet, right?" I remarked, hoping to persuade him to abandon the risky activity. "Do you also know that there is a 30% chance that the support would break and thereby lead to your death?"

I paused. "Honestly, what if it breaks?" I emphasized. That's my major fear. What if it breaks? I don't want Blaine to get hurt. Ever.

He rolled his eyes, paranoid of my irritating...but caring...concerns. "Look, Kurt, the string is not going to break, so stop trying to be my _mother_." He argued. "Besides, I'm sure it will be thrilling to experience what it feels like to be near death." He smiled at me.

I eyed him in disbelief. "You crazy bastard! You really want to die, don't you?" _You want to experience a near death! Are you stupid or something!_

"Yes, you crazy fan-boy. Why don't you go tell all your fan-girl friends about it? I'm sure they'll be eager to hear the horrifying news!" He mocked me.

My brows furrowed in frustration. "Being a fan-boy doesn't mean I'm—" I started to explain.

"Ahem." Chandler interrupted from the front of the vehicle, his patience wearing thin from our continuous arguing. "Why don't we calm down a bit?" He asked, treating the two of us as if we were two immature toddlers arguing over a piece of candy. "Let's listen to some music, shall we? There's always some calm reggae on the radio."

I eyed the actor maliciously as he did the same to me. "Fine." The two of us agreed simultaneously, dropping our crucial argument.

The vehicle was automatically filled with irritating genres of reggae as our argument came to an abrupt stop. I didn't find it all too displeasing staring a conflict with the stubborn actor; in fact, I found the task rather amusing. I let a tender grin conquer my lips, disappointed that I would be unable to experience any more conflicts with him once my assignment ended.

A wave of disgust soon washed over the exhilaration in my body as I realised the short amount of time I had left beside the actor. After my assignment concluded, there would be no possible chance for me to stay beside him, accompanying him. He would return to his life as an award-winning actor and singer while I revisited the university to continue my studying. The thought seemed unlikely at the moment, but I understood it completely. Once my assignment ended, the sombre thought would rapidly become a harsh reality.

That was why I couldn't take in his signs of affection so seriously. Last night, as our bodies entwined together and our lips meeting for the first time...I _wanted_ to believe all that was true.

_But how long would my fantasy reverie last? _

_Would the actor forget about it as soon as the two of us departed the island? _

_Would I even bother to remember it myself? _

There was also the possibility of him abandoning his career as an actor, thus finally allowing him to bring the time for love back into his life. If such a thing were to happen, I would find myself glued to him, claiming him as mine for eternity. The arguments we were currently having would continue to ravish our lives, lifting my spirits and bringing permanent smiles onto my face.

My selfish desires, however, would not offer the actor...or his audience...any benefits. There was no right for me to stir up turmoil in his career, _or_ to force him to quit the job altogether.

To truly love Blaine Anderson was to love him from afar, from a distance, assisting him in his fruitful success without him knowing about it.

_And since I love Blaine, I guess I have to let him go. It's for his own good._ I decided.

Despite the loud reggae on the radio, I decided to re-ignite my quarrelling argument with the actor. I might as well get enough of the guy before my assignment ended. The hotel manager sighed in dismay as we continued quarrelling. Literally _nothing_ would've possibly felt better.

* * *

_Mountain near the Bora Bora Resort and Spa, 11:05 AM. Bora Bora._

My short-lived argument with Blaine soon mellowed down as our ride reached its destination. On top of the steep mountain stood a recreational bungee jumping area, one which was about to frighten me out of my skin. I watched in unconditional fear as the coordinators tied bands to the jumper's feet, sending them off to experience the wonders of gravity as they leaped off into the steep valley.

Was Blaine Anderson, America's most talented and renowned actor, going to jump off a cliff in fear that the weak band would break? I would not allow it!

What was even worse was when the actor asked me to _join_ him in his jump, rendering me completely flabbergasted. There was no way reporter Kurt Hummel would do such a thing, much less _think_ about it. After all, reporter...now fan-boy...has his terrible fear of heights.

"C'mon, it will be fun!" The actor urged, pouting for the first time in his entire life.

I scoffed in utter disbelief. "You think this is all a _game_?" I argued. "After all the games you and I played last night, you still think one of your games will be fun for _me_?"

"Of course." He answered indifferently. "_You_ thought the games we played last night were fun too, didn't you?" He winked, indicating to the kiss and the many _other_ games we played the pervious night.

"You pervert!" I cried, lecturing him about his careless words. "I can't believe you have the courage to say this aloud in public, especially in front of Chandler!" The hotel manager shot me a few glances, irritated that we had revived our argument once again. "Get brain surgery, Blaine!"

"That's _Actor/Singer_ Blaine Anderson to you!"

I snorted. "It's now _bastard_ Blaine Anderson."

The actor gave me a brutal look. "Why you little—"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP?"

The two of us halted as soon as we turned around to recognize the loud uproar. There behind us stood Chandler, wearing a cantankerous expression on his face, and his voice uncontrollably raised.

"First of all, Kurt, the bungee band is _not_ going to break, so don't worry so much about the dangers of this activity." The hotel owner informed, still irritated from our silly argument. "Second, Blaine, if Kurt doesn't want to go bungee jumping, then he won't! Don't try to talk him into it!" I nodded at his statement, glad that at least _one_ person was on my side. "And third, can't we all just be a little friendly? I know that Blaine is the greatest _actor_ on earth and Kurt is the greatest _assistant_ on earth, but that doesn't give me a right to listen to all this conflict!"

The hotel manager took a deep breath, satisfied that he was able to vent his unmanageable frustration. Blaine and I stared at each other blankly, guilty that we had both angered the man who had helped the two of us on our trip.

"We're sorry." And like two obnoxious children, we apologised, our heads bent and our voice filled with blame.

Chandler grinned as soon as we finished our apology. "All right! Good boys!" He consoled—a bit ridiculously, I must say. "Now, who's ready to go bungee jumping?"

I tried to hold my aggravation in as the actor stepped up to the challenge without a single trace of fear amongst him. A part of me was completely overflowing with an influx of rage, while the other part carried large amounts of worry and anxiety. If anything would dare to go wrong during the jump, Blaine would be deeply injured, thus making it my sole accountability for not preventing him from the dangerous activity.

_I can't let him get hurt. _

I held my breath as the actor was equipped with safety material as well as the infamous 'bungee band' which would provide his only lifeline. My breath hitched in my throat, bring my blood to a boil. "Wait!" The word escaped my lips recklessly, my mind disapproving of it greatly. "I'm jumping with you!" I yelled, hoping the actor would be able to hear me.

Not only did my rash words astonish Blaine, but it had bewildered a large portion of myself as well.

Had Fan-boy Kurt forgotten completely about his fear of heights?

_Yes. _I thought. _And it's all because of Blaine Anderson._

I knew I had lost it by the time I walked over to the actor. If he was to experience the terrors of bungee jumping, then I would suffer the numerous dangers as well.

"Why do you want to do this all of a sudden?" The actor questioned, ignoring the safety procedures which the coordinators were announcing.

"I-I…" I didn't know what to say, much less that I was worried out of my entire skin for him.

"You're worried about me, aren't you?" He smirked at me. Have ever told said that I hate that smirk? Because I do. I really do.

I gasped, noticing his unfaltering talent of being able to read my mind. "I'm not worried! I-I…" I halted, folding my arms together stubbornly. "I just want to go bungee jumping, that's all!"

He scoffed in utter disbelief. "What happened to Mr. '_No, Blaine! The band is going to break!_' huh?" He ridiculed, making my brows furrow. "How come he's now fearless yet worried for his idol?"

I had just about lost it. I wished that I could somehow wipe the scornful look off his face, replacing it with a look of fear as if doubting that the bungee band would stay in tact. I sighed heavily, hoping he would not take my intentions for granted.

"Look, I just want to jump, okay?" I spoke in a fervent manner, directing for the coordinators to equip me with the safety materials as well.

Blaine chuckled as I glanced down below the cliff, realising just how dangerous such an activity was. My fear of Blaine being injured eventually drove me to garner fear for myself. I shook my head, telling myself that the bungee band would not be able to break.

"You're going to jump with me, right?" I asked, an innocent tone in my frightened voice.

The actor responded as soon as the bungee band was situated upon me, acting as my only redeemer. "Don't worry Kurt, I'll be right here." He intertwined his fingers with mine, linking his eyes with mine. "You'll be fine, I promise." He said in the most sincere voice I've ever heard from him. I'm not kidding. I've heard him being sincere in his movies when he is with his lovers but none of them compared to the way he said them to me right now and how he looked.

I nodded, unable to speak as two completely different emotions overwhelmed me. The fear of the jump took up a division of me, weakening the strength which I had customarily built up within myself. Blaine's touch and words, however, recouped that same strength, allowing the worry to disappear completely from within me.

I had to put my _trust_ in the band, just as Blaine had put his trust in me from the very beginning. As long as my trust remained, the bungee band would fail to break.

Without hesitation, the two of us stepped off the cliff, our hands in each other's as we soared together like two lovebirds.

* * *

_I decided to pause the drama for awhile and add more love to Kurt and Blaine's relationship. I figured that once Kurt and Blaine finds out about the stranger's phone call, all hell would break loose to their relationship. I don't want that to happen just yet. Not until they are REALLY in love with each other. _

_As for the question in the last chapter, there are reviewers who got the right answer but I won't tell who they are just yet so that the next chapters won't get spoiled. All I can say is that it's not Chandler but someone else who I had previously mentioned. Yes, he is a character I already mentioned in the story. _

_So...what do you think of the chapter? Did it make your Klaine heart swell with joy from the adorablenesss of Klaine here? Honestly, besides the love scene, this chapter is my favorite since it was so fun to write it. I pictured them here like a real couple. I hope I did good and I didn't disappoint anyone._

_Thank you for continuously reading and supporting this story. I'm forever thankful for giving me such the pleasure of entertaining you all with my writing. :)_

_~ Mar _


End file.
